Sokka's Field Guide, I: Dealing With Women
by Lady Flick
Summary: ZUTARA. Sokka schools Zuko on the ladies. CH10: “UNDERPANTS!" COMPLETE! :D
1. Teasing

**POST FBM?** Actually, it's unclear just _when_ these drabbles take place. It doesn't really matter, they're just for fun C:

**Rated T** for language later on and mild innuendos -cough- I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review! I'm always open to suggestions for other points and tips Sokka should give to Zuko.

This fic is the first of three installments: _Dealing With Women, So She Choked on the Ring, _and_ Attempting Murder Yet?_

They are all under the Sokka's Field Guide Series.

Obviously it's Zutara, and will follow the progression of their relationship through the years. It's meant to be light-hearted and silly, so don't really expect much of a plot.

I know I'm not finished with my other Zutara fic, Acquiesence, but the idea came to me while I was sitting at church ( I know, of all the places...but hey, my mind wanders o o; ) and demanded to be written, so here I am, with the first chapter of _Dealing With Women_.

Enjoy C:

(**The grass is green, the sky is blue, me no own, so you no sue. **Thank you for your time.)

_

* * *

_

**SOKKA'S FIELD GUIDE**

_A Three-Part Series_

**Part I : Dealing With Women**

_

* * *

_

**LESSON ONE : TEASING**

_'Girls love a challenge. They love boys who seem like they are not interested. Be a challenge. Don't be so submissive or eager. Bicker with her a little. It's not fun talking to someone who always agrees. Teasing is the perfect way to get to know a girl, and it's fun for you both.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

"You should be proud," Katara commented as she settled down beside him, a bowl of freshly picked fruits held between her hands. "Aang's gotten so much better at firebending…you're doing a wonderful job with him."

Zuko heard her approach, but did not shift his position to greet her, nor did he even bother opening his eyes. He was meditating, afterall, didn't she know that? Couldn't she tell? His legs were folded beneath him, and he sat up straight, taking deep and even breaths. Not to mention he always meditated after breakfast and dinner.

And now it was after dinner.

She couldn't have possibly _forgotten_, he's kept this very same routine for the past month and a half they've been traveling together.

The prince cracked an eye open. "I'm meditating."

She smiled, and he found it was much harder to shut that eye.

"I know," the waterbender said hastily, fiddling with the bowl resting on her lap, "I just…"

He waited for her to continue, but she only looked away, hiding behind a curtain of rich brown curls. Zuko let a faint scowl cross over his features, before closing that same eye and returning to his meditation--

"Now is the only time that I could get you alone."

_What?_

The prince stiffened, relaxing immediately, and turned to her with peaked curiosity. "So you caught me. What is it?" He asked, knowing that even trying to meditate now would be pointless. Not that he minded much, talking with Katara was by-far more intriguing. Well, when she wasn't yelling at him for something or other.

Her hand traced the edges of the bowl, fingers gliding along the smooth clay pot. "I just…"

"Yeah…?"

"I just…"

Here they go again.

"Just spit it out already," Zuko demanded, telling himself not to think of her cascading hair and those slender fingers and her luscious lips and bright blue eyes and—

_Dammit,_ the prince mentally swore, banishing such fantasies from his mind.

Katara blinked, jerking her head to the side to give him a withering glare. "I'm trying to be _nice_ here," she growled, affronted.

"And I'm trying to listen to you being nice, but it's hard when you keep stopping in mid-sentence like that," her counterpart replied tersely.

The waterbender's eyes flashed. "I'm trying to find the right words."

"You don't know what to say? Hell must have just frozen over." Curse his quick tongue and unmatched temper! The prince reeled at his own insult, shaking his head once the words left his lips. "Wait, I didn't--"

But it was too late, the figurative hat was dropped.

"Has it? From what I hear the Fire Nation's still very much in tact."

Zuko started – no, he had no attachments to his old home, but she should not critique the entire nation itself. The people, yes, but the country? His physical homeland? "The Fire Nation is beautiful." He countered abrasively, and added in retribution a curt, "It's not some barren icy wasteland."

Katara's mouth fell open in response to his jab at her home. "How _dare_ you--!" And she went on with a list of insults and name-calling. Really, it wasn't difficult to tune her out, but even though Zuko couldn't make out her words, there was still that dull buzzing noise that told him she wasn't finished talking—yelling—_nagging_.

Meditating was obviously not an option, and what a wasted effort those first fifteen minutes were – he was wound up again because of some prissy little bender with hypersensitive emotions. Women. He lifted a hand to her flapping lips and suddenly there was a relative peace. Her eyes suggested otherwise.

"Did you _come_ here to argue with me?"

The girl scoffed, brushing away his hand – that was warm and oddly comforting. "No, but you're just such a jerk, it's hard not to."

Zuko sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and convincing himself over and over that he did not lament the softness of her lips against his palm. "Alright I'm sorry, now what was it that you wanted?" He repented.

She surveyed him suspiciously, eyes calculating and judging, deciding if it was worth telling him, asking him, whatever-the-hell she planned. Zuko took her moment of silent study to appraise her with his own scrutinizing gaze.

Katara was strong, beautiful and opinionated – she was a fortress and was the matron of their group. She took care of them all, of him. She was cool and collected (for the most part) and organized. She loved to help people and was compassionate and forgiving (also for the most part).

And she hated him.

Zuko deflated at the thought. Katara was the only one who refused to accept him as part of the group. She was so dead-set against having him join that it crossed the boundaries of expected right into wounding offense…

Arguing with her all the time did nothing to remedy it.

But she just made it so easy, always on about this or that, and there was only so much nagging and biting one man could take! Even from an attractive bender with the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

"I wanted to apologize," she said at last, eyes lowering to the bowl of blueberries sitting on her lap, "for everything."

He blinked, taken aback.

A moment of silence stretched between them, during which Katara lifted her eyes to look at him, the makings of a smile slowly crossing her lips.

Zuko decided that he liked her smile.

He nodded, letting a lopsided grin tug up a corner of his mouth, "Apology accepted."

Her smile froze. "What?"

The prince hesitated, confused. "I…forgive you…?"

Those were clearly not the words she wanted to hear - Katara was not appeased. "_You_ forgive _me_?!" She exclaimed, "_You_ should be the one apologizing!"

Now Zuko was at a complete and hopeless loss. "Me? What for?" He had already apologized a trillion times over for what he's done in the past, what did he do wrong now?

"FOR—FOR BEING A SUCH A JERK!" The waterbender shrilled, eyes raging with suppressed fury.

He scowled, trying to make sense of things – of her claims, her actions, her mood-swings…and found that he had no idea what she was on about.

"_You're_ the one who came over here to yell at _me_."

In one fluid motion, the bowl of berries was smashed into his face and Katara stormed away in a fuming fit.

Sokka stopped by after, having watched from lift-off to crash-landing, and looked pityingly down at the prince. Zuko had an excuse prepared on his tongue, but the warrior spoke up first,

"Aww, those were supposed to be for desert."

-

-

Sokka awoke the next morning with a black eye.

_

* * *

_

_'But be wary of when you tease and bicker. Though most of the time it is successful and will create chemistry and laughs, there is a line between teasing and fighting, one that doesn't even exist if the girl is on her monthly cycle.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide


	2. Aloof

**Thanks** to everyone who's reviewed C: You guys are wonderful. Here's the second chapter, I find that it's a bit hard for me to really get into Zutara...I need to familiarize myself with their characters first, but once I do, I promise that my Zutara will be _win_. (/shameless-ness) Anyway, I don't think this chapter is all that great, which is a shame, because it's Sokka's trademark 'Aloof-ness' But no worries, things will definitely get better :D

* * *

**LESSON TWO: ALOOF**

'_The best way to let a girl know you're interested is to be aloof. Aloof, by definition, means…well, detached. _Dis_interested. This gives the appearance of mystery; something that I have noticed attracts those of the female persuasion. When executed correctly, the girl will be drawn to you and find you intriguing, thus waltzing right into the palm of your hand._

_Just keep to two words. Two words never fails.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth in the tent, his steps swift and quiet as he traversed down an invisible line; towards the exit, away from it, then towards it once more. Aang and Sokka were snoring in their respective corners, asleep and blissfully unaware of the storm raging in the conscious male's head.

Should he go? Should he wait?

The prince was too impatient to _wait_, in fact, he was anxious to greet her – but according to Sokka, enthusiasm in meeting with a girl was a turn-off. So he remained in his room, the male sect of the pitched camp, urging the sun to rise.

His gaze sifted over to the make-shift window, the night air merging tent-wall and sky so that he couldn't quite see the window itself, just a mass of darkness. This was silly; he was being stupid, _so_ stupid. He had never felt like this before, in fact, he never really had much _trouble_ with the ladies. There was that one girl (Song?) that he met at Ba Sing Se, and then of course, there was Mai.

He supposed he would have had more experience if this sort of thing interested him…

But it didn't, never really did before – after all, he prioritized his life in capturing the Avatar. Now that he gave up that goal and was spending so much time around girls (one waterbender in particular) he found that maybe such things wouldn't be so bad. Now, what those 'things' _were_ remained to be seen because despite his encounter with Song and short relationship with Mai, former Prince Zuko knew as much about women as Momo did.

(Let's not take away credit from Momo, though. How many other flying lemurs were around for him to court?)

Even so, this wasn't like him, staying up half the night wondering how to talk to her the next day – planning out what he'd say, what she might say, and running their conversation through his head over and over until he could convince himself it actually happened. No, this wasn't a crush, this was insanity.

A gurgling snore escaped Sokka's parted mouth and Zuko glanced over at the sleeping warrior whose limbs were stretched every which way. How Sokka could have charmed an esteemed Kyoshi warrior such as Suki was beyond him. The guy was hopelessly guileless and always hungry and not exactly the best of talkers, yet everyone insisted that the Kyoshi girl returned his affections.

It didn't make sense.

He spoke to Sokka about it, and what came from their talk was a rather awkward but essentially lifting and curious conversation.

"_You like a girl?" Sokka gasped with genuine shock. "Geez, and all this time I thought you were asexual or something…"_

_Zuko shot him a scathing glare. "Well I'm very much male, thank-you-very-much," the fire prince stated flatly, amber eyes fierce and ego wounded. "And…I don't _like_ her…"_

"_S-u-ure you don't," the warrior stretched disbelievingly._

_The firebender scowled. "Look, can you help me or not?"_

_Sokka eyed the boy for a moment, studying the look in Zuko's eyes, determined and harsh and maybe a little desperate, before nodding, a crooked grin gracing his lips. "Yeah alright, I reckon I might as well pass on my knowledge and skills to someone deserving."_

His 'Ladies Guru' was fast asleep, kicking the sheets from his form and muttering something about Suki feeding him, and Zuko sighed, running a hand over his face.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

It was pathetic, really. Everything he was doing, thinking, feeling – all of it was hopelessly pathetic, and had Zuko been told that he'd be acting this way back when he was still chasing the Avatar, his former self would have balked. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, heir to the Fire Lord, beating himself up inside over how to talk to a girl.

_Pa-the-tic_.

But that didn't change the fact that it was true.

Zuko scowled, annoyed with the world, himself, and Katara, leaving the tent to get some fresh air. The night was still, calm and serene, and the moon was nothing more than a fragile crescent. It offered little light and even less comfort, but he didn't mind. The sky extended high above his head, dotted with stars here and there – it was beautiful. Natural. The world they were trying to keep, the peace they were fighting to restore—

"Zuko?"

He whirled around at the sound of her voice, alarmed in finding that the object of his (reluctant) affections was awake and sitting not too far off. How did he miss her hunched over figure in the dark? _Aloof_, he reminded himself pointedly, _aloof…_

"Hey."

Nailed it.

The waterbender's face was hidden in the shadows, and he wished he could see it; her eyes, her lips - was she smiling? Just the thought of her smiling at him made his insides burn and he mentally slapped himself to get over it.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered, so as not to stir the others from their sleep.

Zuko let out a low sigh, trying to tame the heart pounding against his ribcages. _Two words, two words!_ "Can't sleep," he answered simply, eyes lingering at the dark figure he couldn't see, before lifting his gaze up to the moon. He wondered what time it was, if it was midnight at least, but was pulled from his own thoughts—

"You should get some rest, you and Aang have a long day ahead."

He blanched at her statement but had to think about what to say. "We do?" the firebender asked casually, counting to three before giving a reply (as Sokka instructed.)

"Well, that's what Aang said--"

"We don't."

Zuko reprimanded himself for answering too quickly.

There was a prolonged silence on her end, but he made sure not to glance over there. After a moment, he could hear Katara shift. "Come sit with me," she offered pleasantly, innocently, as if they had suddenly become the best of friends. Which was ridiculous because didn't she still sort of _hate_ him?

_It's working!_ Was the only conclusion the firebender could come to, and he nodded, walking swiftly over to her, forcing himself to take slow and even strides. He sat down, saying absolutely nothing, but the silence itself was fulfilling, and he didn't mind so much sitting here with her in the middle of the night—

"What are you thinking?"

Slowly his eyes moved to study the profile of her face. He could make out the traces of a smile still on her lips, but her gaze was transfixed on the night sky. Was she serious? If he told her what he was thinking, she'd undoubtedly give him the old one-two…and maybe even a three.

Zuko opted for a stalling cough, "Er—nothing."

"If you were thinking of nothing, you wouldn't be up so late."

_One…two…three_—

"So what are you and Aang up to tomorrow?"

_One…two…th_—

"Zuko?"

_One_—

"If you don't want to talk, you shouldn't have come to sit by me."

Uh oh, it was that tone of hers. The one that predicted an on-coming yelling match. Zuko blinked idly her way, his golden eyes a little confused. Sokka guaranteed being aloof would work. But all it's done so far is get her angry. "It's not—"

_Two words…two words…_

He struggled with his thoughts, but the silence only seemed to grind even more-so on the waterbender's nerves. "Why did you even come out here? Why don't you just go to bed?"

"No, it's—"

"I'll admit that I was a bit hard on you at first, but now I'm trying to make amends and you're acting like a complete jerk about it—"

"No, Katara—"

"I don't want to hear it, it was pointless of me to try and be nice. You're just as big a jerk as you ever were—"

She stood and Zuko gaped.

"Good _night_."

And with those _two words_, she flounced off back into the female tent.

Zuko was left sitting outside, trying to gather what the hell just took place. He tried to be aloof, that didn't work – he tried to explain himself, but Katara wouldn't hear it, and now he was all alone in the dark, with no one to talk to and feeling quite sorry for himself. The prince picked himself up off the ground and crept over to her tent. Surely she couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly.

He rasped lightly against the tent cloth so as to get her attention, and once a resounding '_Go away'_ came from the darkness, Zuko whispered a distinct, "Happy Birthday."

An anxious silence followed his words, and he was about to leave, when a simple reply broke into his mental string of obscenities.

"Thank you."

Zuko let an arrogant grin cross over his face as he returned to his own tent with something of a spring in his step.

And both benders found that sleep came much easier after that.

* * *

_'Be aloof. If it doesn't work...then you're not doing it right'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

**As** promised, things certainly _do_ get better. I've already written out the next chapter (Iroh's back! -cheers) and it was _so_ much more fun for me to write C: Anyway, I won't be posting it up until I get some feedback and such -- no, I'm not holding it hostage for a certain number of reviews, but some comments and suggestions and/or concrit, would be increasingly helpful -nods- On another note, I enjoyed writing the next chapter so much, that I decided to include a bit of a preview C:

* * *

**LESSON THREE: THOUGHTFULNESS** _Excerpt_

In hindsight, he was glad that the boy was able to find his own peace of mind, his own destiny, and his own voice – but despite this new sense of self awareness and tranquility, Zuko was still a bit slow on the up-take. "You are excellent when you want to learn, Nephew," the old man said, "Something is stopping you from learning this technique."

"It's his hard-headedness," Katara supplied.

Zuko scoffed, "It's your horrible teaching method."

"I bet all of that hot-air in your head is interfering with the separation of energies!"

"_You're_ interfering with the separation of energies!"


	3. Thoughtful

**OK** so these one-shots are coming along quite fast, Lol, no worries, I haven't forgotten about _Acquiescence_. It's just, these are so much easier to write :D They're simple and light and have no actual plot aside from ZUTARA-ness. And we all know how much we love Zutara-ness. Also, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, I can't express my appreciation enough, really, you guys are wonderful.

**And** for those wondering about _Acquiesence_, don't worry, I'm working on it as we speak--type--what-have-you. It's coming along nicely and should be updated within the next couple of days. If I stay on task, maybe even tonight, now wouldn't that be something? An update on _both_ my Avatar fics in one night? Lol C:

**OH!** And I've been told by **AvatarKiba1001** that new episodes of _Avatar_ will air Friday, April 18 in the US. o o; -throws confetti- FINALLY. :D

* * *

**LESSON THREE****: THOUGHTFUL**

* * *

'_It has come to my attention that girls like thoughtful guys. I don't know why, nor do I care – all that matters is that they _do. _So be thoughtful. I'd elaborate more on this if I understood it…__'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," Katara stated flatly, trying her best to control her temper.

She and Zuko had been on about this for some time now, and it was increasingly frustrating trying to teach him something that was second nature to her. The waterbender went through the steps with unmatched grace, drawing her hands through the air as she manipulated the water in the nearby stream until it was a fine line sifting through the air - a silvery liquid, smooth as glass, glistening in the sunlight.

Zuko dropped his arms, scowling at the know-it-all bender he couldn't truly hate despite moments like these when he just wanted to strangle her. "Well maybe I'd be doing it right if you explained it better," he cracked irritably.

Katara ceased her motions, giving the prince a _look_, and then let the water drop right at their feet. "I'm doing my best here!" She countered defensively, tired and hungry from their hours of working—training—_arguing_.

"Obviously it's not good enough," her counterpart argued, just as irritated, if not more-so. Zuko had always staked himself on being a highly skilled bender. He was undoubtedly powerful and now that his mind was clear, learning this particular technique should be a breeze. His uncle had said that the reason Zuko couldn't create lightning was because he was too distracted with feelings and anger. Now he was relaxed and calm—well, when he wasn't with the stupid waterbender, anyways.

Katara was too stubborn to give in. "Sometimes a student's own lack of skill hinders him from improving."

So was her pupil, "And sometimes a teacher's own arrogance gets on the student's nerves."

The waterbender gaped at him for a moment, during which Zuko only rolled his eyes.

"Careful, you'll catch flies that way."

Katara bristled on the spot and pointed an accusing finger at the royal brat. "You are _impossible_!" She exclaimed heatedly.

The mildly amused chuckled of an older man drew her attention to Iroh, who was sitting by the stream on a flattened boulder, contently sipping his freshly brewed tea. "He's not so bad after the first year or so," the elder male teased good naturedly.

"I was an excellent student," Zuko stated haughtily, shooting his buff uncle a glare. "You said so yourself."

"I said you were excellent – when you wanted to be."

"Are you saying I don't want to master creating lightning?" The nephew challenged.

Iroh only shrugged, taking his sweet time to sip the tea, and eyed the tea leaves swirling at the bottom of his cup. "How long have you two been working on this?"

"I don't see how that's relevant," Zuko snapped.

But Katara only gave the boy a silencing stare. "About two and a half weeks," she said evenly, settling her gaze onto the Dragon of the West who was, admittedly, not the same old man she's seen glimpses of before. The time in the Fire Nation cell might have been unpleasant, but certainly helped his physique.

"Two and a half weeks," Iroh pondered, nodding to himself as he took another sip of tea, "in your current state, Prince Zuko, it should not take you this long to master the creation of lightning. You have already mastered redirecting it, have you not?"

"But they're completely different!" The former prince answered indignantly.

Iroh gazed at his nephew through half-lidded gray eyes. In hindsight, he was glad that the boy was able to find his own peace of mind, his own destiny, and his own voice – but despite this knew sense of self awareness and tranquility, Zuko was still a bit slow on the up-take. "You are excellent when you want to learn, Nephew," the old man said, "Something is stopping you from learning this technique."

"It's his hard-headedness," Katara supplied.

Zuko scoffed, "It's your horrible teaching method."

"I bet all of that hot-air in your head is interfering with the separation of energies!"

"_You're_ interfering with the separation of energies!" The boy incoherently fumed, sending a ball of fire his opponent's way.

Screw self-control.

Katara gasped, bending the water from the stream to meet his assault, but a few flames caught on the hem of her attire, and she doused the blaze with relative ease. "You tried to burn me!" She shrilled.

"It was just the hot-air in my head disrupting my attack," he leered arrogantly, doing his best to mimic her snippy tone.

(And was uncannily accurate.)

The waterbender scoffed, raising her arms in an obviously aggressive motion despite her element's graceful style. "I'll show _you_ disrupting—"

"Now, now – save this hostility for the battle field," Iroh interrupted, not moving an inch from his perch. "And Prince Zuko, practice your breathing techniques."

"My breathing is fine, Uncle!" His nephew retorted.

Iroh only smiled serenely, taking another sip of tea. "Practice, and maybe you will expend all the hot air that keeps your feet from the ground."

Katara grinned smugly at the royal brat, folding her arms over her chest in triumph. Zuko grumbled under his breath as he took a seat by the stream, focusing on the sound of rushing water whilst muttering about the injustice of it all. Ever since his betrayal in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, his uncle has been especially vindictive of him (and rightfully so), but did he really have to side with the annoying, know-it-all waterbender?

"Katara, why don't you come join me for a cup of tea?" The older man offered, gesturing to the flat area by the smooth stone boulder.

She gave the man a smile and nodded, wandering over, purposefully bumping the meditating prince on her way past and coercing a petulant growl from his lips.

Taking a seat on the patch of grass, Katara accepted a cup of tea and held it between her palms, letting the warmth spread over her fingers, crawling, inching. How she wished such warmth could envelope her form so as to ease her sore muscles.

"So where are Avatar Aang and the others?" Iroh asked pleasantly, his voice low and calm.

Katara took a sip of her tea, pursing her lips a little at the heat. "Toph's teaching Aang how to metalbend," she said, eyes flitting back to Zuko before settling on her tea. "My lessons with him on waterbending are usually at night."

"When your bending is strongest," the old man observed.

She nodded giving him a smile. "Prince Hot-Head over there usually teaches him at midday, but Aang's gotten firebending down pretty well on his own – and Zuko has nothing left to teach—"

"Maybe I would if a certain _someone_ was better at explaining things!" The prince yelled from across the way.

Iroh snorted into his tea. "You don't need to talk to _breathe_, Prince Zuko."

The boy muttered what could only be curse words under his breath as he returned to his task at hand. Stupid old man and annoying waterbender. His first move as Fire Lord, if ever he earned the title, would be to outlaw tea and nagging.

Katara giggled and shook her head. "How can you stand him?"

"He…grows on you, I suppose," the tea monger said with a shrug.

A moment passed between the pair, his eyes surveying the waterbender with intrigue. Katara shifted under his scrutiny and opted to break the silence. "So how did you do it?" She asked in a whisper. Iroh didn't have to implore her to elaborate. "How did you escape?"

The man chuckled, a deep and low laugh sprung from old age, and set his tea cup aside. "I bribed my way out with tea," he joked, and Katara smiled, deciding not to press on the matter. Judging by the way his eyes briefly clouded over, she knew it was still a fresh wound, festering in his memory. Perhaps later in life he would be able to tell of it.

"But enough about me, how is Avatar Aang coming along?"

"Oh, he's getting so much better," Katara enthused, "he's mastering the elements so fast, it's amazing."

"That's the Avatar for you…"

Another silence, this time companionable.

"Zuko…is a complicated boy."

"Oh? I think he's pretty translucent," Katara bit in turn, eyes flickering back to the prince who seemed preoccupied with his meditation.

His uncle grinned, the wrinkles on his face curving up with youthful amusement. "On the surface, yes, he's as shallow as they come. But once you get past his rough exterior—"

"Don't tell me he's a big softy underneath," the waterbender mocked.

"Oh most certainly not. It's just more roughness…but his rough edges are being smoothed over, tamed, rounded. He has found his internal peace."

"Too bad external peace didn't come with it," Katara couldn't help but remark.

Iroh only chuckled, "You are a handful, aren't you?"

She only gave him a crooked smile.

"I want you to understand, Katara, that my Nephew will not learn if he doesn't want to."

"I'm pretty sure he _wants_ to learn this…"

"But your clashing energies prevents him from doing so."

"_He_ burned my—" the girl began, but Iroh shook his head.

"Is there a reason you find him so hard to work with?"

Katara paused, thinking over the question. Was it a trick? _Everything_, she wanted to reply, but knew that her cheek was not the answer he was looking for. "Well…he's always acting like he already knows everything. It's like he finds my helping him a waste of time. And I feel like it's a waste of time because he feels like it's a waste of time—maybe it _is_ a waste of time."

Her attendant listened intently, nodding as she spoke, and gave a cheerful smile. "Perhaps it is."

The waterbender floundered, unsure of what to make of his unusually blunt words.

Iroh chuckled, "Just like it takes water and fire to maintain a natural balance, so does it take cooperation to master the creation of a new element. Control and a separation of energies, working together in harmony and a peace of mind."

Katara frowned just barely, "What does that have to do with him not wanting to learn?"

"Oh, that is a different matter you needn't worry yourself over yet, it will reveal itself in due time."

By now the poor bender was confused out of her mind and so nodded to satisfy the older man who seemed quite pleased with himself. She took a sip of her tea, mulling over what he had just said, only half-listening to whatever conversation Iroh brought about concerning Pai Sho.

—

—

The waterbender awoke a few mornings later, spotting a box at the foot of her cot. Upon opening it, she found a brand new tunic and skirt, in her favorite shade of blue. The fit was a little loose, but she figured she would grow into it.

When mentioning it to Iroh, he only gave her that secret smile, "I wonder who it's from."

Katara quirked a brow, "You mean it's not from you?"

The old man shook his head, "Oh no, I don't have the means or the money to get something like that."

—

—

Katara was giving him a funny look, distrusting and very suspicious. Zuko let out a resigned sigh, dropping his arms to his sides in frustration. "What is it?" He demanded adamantly. The other day their training hadn't gone over so well, he had really hoped that this morning would not be a reprise of that. "Am I doing it wrong again?"

The girl shook her head, clearly unable to speak. "N-no, you're doing it fine."

"Then why do you keep giving me the evil eye?"

She struggled for words, "You're…_learning_."

Zuko scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just keep doing this wrong," he answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Katara shook her head, scowling at his tone, "No, no. I mean…you're doing it really well."

The prince eyed her oddly, resuming his initial stance. "Then what's with the look?"

She gave a tentative smile. "I'm just…glad."

Zuko said nothing (and cursed his stomach for churning at her beaming face) as he moved through the proper steps, mimicking her motions down to every flick of the wrist, imagining the redirection of the negative energy down one side of his arm, through his gut, and out his outstretched limb, so that the positive and negative forces were separated. His fingertips caught static, and blue sparks leapt from one to the other.

He stopped then, staring, amazed, at his hands, before looking up to see an equally surprised Katara.

The prince gave her something of a crooked smile, "I did it."

Katara's eyebrows rose, but she nodded. "You did."

"Thank you," Zuko opened awkwardly, "for…teaching me."

Her smile softened as she responded with a sincere, "No, thank _you_."

The firebender blinked at her, confused, before turning away just as (what couldn't have been) a blush crossed his cheeks, and continued through the movements, this time going so far as to generate tangible lightning.

Katara watched with a satisfied smile, sporting her new garments.

And Iroh grinned contently into his cup of tea.

* * *

'…_Oh! I got it. If you ruin her things, buy her new ones. And if she ruins those, then it's obvious that she doesn't like you.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide


	4. Compliments

**THESE** one-shot-things are _so_ much fun to write, lol. No, seriously, like...I just grin whenever I'm writing it or finishing it, and then I can't wait to update it. They're coming out once-a-day, it seems. At this rate I'll be finished with the entire _Dealing with Women_ edition by next week -cough- I haven't actually decided how many 'Lessons' there will be. Any suggestions? I was thinking 11. But that's just a random number. And I'm not sure if Sokka _has_ that much advice on girls...Lol

**THANKS** to everyone who has thus far read/reviewed/enjoyed/alerted/favorited...you guys are the reason these chapters keep coming out at all! The encouragement is wonderful...and thanks also to all those phantom readers. I know you're there! The number of hits keeps going up, and I'd like to thank you for bringing it past 1500 C: yay.

**NOW**, here's the latest installment of _Dealing With Women._

* * *

**LESSON FOUR: COMPLIMENTS**

'_Just as the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so is the way to a woman's heart through flattery. Let's face it, girls like being showered with compliments. Some like the traditional 'you have beautiful eyes' and others the more poetic 'your eyes sparkle like the stars.' __Alright, so I suck at poetry, that's not the point here. _

_Stop laughing!' _

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

"Why are you so down on him, anyways?"

"I'm not down on him, everyone is just _up_."

"You're being silly."

"That coming from the girl who enjoys picking dirt from between her toes."

"Hey! Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."

Katara rolled her eyes at the young earthbender currently perched on a smooth stone by the banks, staunchly _not _wading through the water. Her pale eyes were bored if not the slightest bit irritated, and she released a breath of air between her teeth, disinterestedly twirling a reed about her finger. For the past month and a half it's been nothing but hostilities on Katara's end whenever a certain firebender was concerned (no, _not_ Iroh) and Toph wasn't the only one in the merry band of vagabonds who was fed up with the waterbender's behavior.

"He hasn't done anything bad," Toph reasoned, unseeing eyes studying the reed wrapped about her pinky, "Actually, he's been really nice. Why can't you just bury the hatchet and get over it, Sweetness, 'cause Sparky ain't goin' anywhere."

Katara dipped her foot into the rushing water, feeling the silvery trickles run over her toes, and lifted her leg, trying to maintain her balance on one foot. "He's been…nice," she agreed. _He's been a perfect gentleman_, her traitorous mind whispered, a thought that the bender resolutely ignored. "I just…I've got this feeling about him…"

Toph glanced up from the coiled grass, letting it spring away from her finger. "What kind of feeling?"

"A gut feeling," the older girl explained, lowering her withdrawn foot back into the water. She stood on the shallow banks of the riverside, just ankle-deep. "My stomach just drops when he comes around, and I start feeling jittery and paranoid." Katara shivered at the thought of it, despite the hot summer evening. "I don't like it." Silence met her words and Katara glanced over at Toph who sported a mysterious and knowing sort of smile that greatly unnerved her. "Why're you grinning like that? What's so funny?"

The earthbender shook her head dismissively, returning her attention to the unwound reed. "Nothing, nothing…it's just…" She trailed off, making sure that Katara was hanging on every word, "Nevermind. You'll only get angry."

"Angry?" Oh, well now Katara wanted to know! "What is it? I promise not to get angry."

"I don't know…" Toph baited, going for a nonchalant shrug.

"Tell me," her friend implored, dragging her toes through the muddy shores of the riverbank. "I won't get mad, I promise."

Toph arched a cynical brow, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"_Promise,_ promise?"

"Toph!"

The earthbender laughed, tossing the reed aside, and folded her legs beneath her, leaning forward just enough to show her interest. "You only _think_ that you hate him."

Katara blinked, jerking her gaze over to Toph, wearing an expression that the earthbender would have wished to see. "_What_?" She asked, bewildered. She _thought_ she hated Zuko? What kind of a statement was _that_? What did that even _mean_? "That made absolutely _no_ sense," Katara concluded matter-of-factly, returning her attention to more important things (wading in the water, for one) "You've been hanging around Sokka too much, haven't you?"

It was meant to be a joke, something like teasing, but Toph scowled, hiding a creeping blush and dismissed the quip at once. "No--"

"You haven't been hanging around him enough?" Katara asked suddenly, giving her companion a knowing look she couldn't even see.

The earthbender flushed and pointed an accusing finger her way, "Stop changing the subject!"

Katara only chuckled, lifting her eyes up to the starry night, eyeing the moon that was already half full. Last she remembered, it was only a fading crescent…on the eve of her birth. "The subject before was already over, there's nothing more to say about it," she said resolutely, more to herself than her earthbending friend.

Toph snorted, folding her arms over her chest and muttered an inarticulate, "Except for the fact that you actually _don't_ hate Zuko."

"What?"

But Toph was gone.

—

—

Zuko glanced up from his tea as a red-faced Toph approached the campfire. She appeared to be quite flustered, but said nothing as she sat down at the circle between Sokka and Aang, collapsing onto the earth with a comfortable 'thud' and pointed at the old man across the way. "She's impossible!"

Iroh raised his brows, grinning amusedly at the earthbender. "I suppose it's safe to assume you mean Katara," he said patiently as he poured a cup of herbal tea for the newest comer.

Toph accepted it, flailing an arm towards where she came (and thus spraying the freshly brewed tea all over Sokka, resulting in his leaping up into the air and yelling out in surprise) "She's more stubborn than anyone I've ever met!"

The eldest attendant only shrugged, "And how does her resoluteness connect with me?"

"_Because_—" Toph began, but Sokka not-so-gracefully slammed a bag into her face. The girl fell backwards, the back of her head hitting the dirt, and she glared up into the darkness, knowing full-well who it was. "Weren't you ever taught _manners_, Snot-face?" She cracked sarcastically.

Sokka scowled down at her, at the way her blind eyes could express so much emotion and yet see nothing. "I'll practice my manners when you practice yours!" He countered sagely.

Toph only smirked in reply.

"What's wrong with Katara?" Aang piped up from Toph's other side, curiously peering over his shoulder at the trees.

The earthbender scoffed, sitting up as if she wasn't just hit in the face with a bag full of…leaves, was it? Sokka's _pillow_. "Pfft – the same thing that's been wrong with her for the past month and a half."

An uncomfortable silence rose amongst the circle.

Without a word, Zuko stood, setting his tea aside, and excused himself with a polite bow before striding away.

. . .

"Is he going to the bathroom? Because someone should really warn him about the snake-pigeons around this area—"

Toph promptly smacked him upside the head.

—

—

The waterbender scowled into the disrupted stream, arguing with herself over what Toph could have meant. Really, none of it made sense to her. It was all so ludicrous that she couldn't even begin to comprehend what the girl could have been trying to get across. Katara sighed, kicking up the water and watching it rise with the motion, following an elegant arc, before cascading back down onto the river's surface, sending ripples every which way.

Why were people so bothered with her contempt for Zuko, anyways? What did it matter? They could all be friends; she didn't care – as long as he stayed away from _her_. She didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to invest any sort of trust in someone she was convinced would only betray it in the end.

And of course she believed that Zuko was capable of doing such a thing.

He's done it once, done it to her, to his uncle, to his father…

How many other times has he taken the role of traitor?

Katara frowned at her distorted reflection.

She was _not_ being immature or childish or _silly_ about this!

Zuko could not be trusted, and once he proved her right, the others would only be agreeing, seeing themselves as the fools, wondering why they didn't listen to smart, perfect, wonderful, know-it-all Katara. And she'd balk at them, lording it over their heads that she was (once again) _right_, and that they were hopelessly wrong.

Because she was.

And they were.

_Or you're just incredibly narrow-minded and can't accept the fact that Zuko is now an integral part of your group_, her treacherous mind whispered.

Katara's frown deepened as she tried to shut out that voice, the voice she's been ignoring for the past couple of months, the voice that spoke volumes of her own self doubt.

The voice of reason.

"Katara?"

Oh spirits, not _that_ voice.

She rolled her eyes, paying no mind to the intruder.

Zuko stepped nearer to the stream, hesitant. She _was_ surrounded by her element; there was nothing to gain from angering her, or provoking her in anyway. Not that he ever _did_, but she seemed to live in an alternate universe where everything he said or did held _I-am-actually-evil-and-want-to-plot-your-death!_ undertones. And hey, maybe they did, but no one else seemed to think so.

"Katara?" He tried again, not daring to come any closer than he already was.

She glanced over at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Hmm?"

The Fire Prince fiddled awkwardly with his hands, feeling out-of-place and increasingly uncomfortable. "Toph said something was bothering you…"

"So they sent _you_ over to deal with me?" She scoffed, swirling around to stare him down.

"No, no one sent me," Zuko said with a slight frown.

Katara waited a moment, and shrugged, fingers curling into the fabrics of her skirts as she tried to control the twisting of her stomach. "Then what are you doing here?"

He lifted a single shoulder in casual motion, glancing around the area with practiced nonchalance. "I just thought I'd drop by," he said coolly.

"Oh good, for a second I thought you were hoping for a conversation."

"That, too," he answered, settling his wandering gaze on her face.

Katara fidgeted under his eyes and looked away. "What could have possibly led you to believe that I'd want to talk—"

"It looks nice."

Her gaze flicked to him, "What?"

Zuko cleared his throat, feeling the heat raise along his neck, carefully making its way up to color his cheeks. "The…the outfit," he said noncommittally, "It looks nice."

"Oh." It took her a moment to realize _what_ he was talking about, and Katara's eyes widened, "_Oh_…" Her gaze fell to the royal blue garments she wore, and her own face began to color. "Er…yes, Iroh…gave it to me," she recited the lie so as to spare Zuko's dignity, "For my birthday."

The fire prince nodded, a soft and pensive frown on his features, "It fits well?"

"Perfectly."

"It's comfortable?"

"Incredibly."

"You…like it?"

Katara nodded once, slowly. "Yes," she answered, "Very much. Thank you."

Something passed between them then, something that Katara had been trying to convince herself was hatred and dislike and scorn – but obviously _wasn't_ – before Zuko realized what she said. "_I_ didn't give it to you," he replied, brows furrowing just slightly.

The waterbender only nodded, "Right, tell your _uncle_ thanks again, for me."

"Sure," He turned away, suddenly very uncomfortable, "I'll tell him."

And he had to force himself not to run.

But had he stayed, he would have seen the beginnings of a genuine smile cross the waterbender's lips as she returned her attention to the stream, taking particular care not to get her clothes wet.

* * *

'_But __if you're anything like me, saying that to a girl could result in a punch in the arm or perhaps being drop-kicked. _

_Compliments...results may vary.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide


	5. Humor

**I'LL **admit this isn't my best written installment, but I like it. Part of it might seem OOC, but er...yeah, sorry about that. I just got sucked into the Zutara fangirling, Lol. Anyway, I still enjoyed writing this snippet, I think it might be my shortest one yet, but no worries, things'll get better. And this first edition of _Sokka's Field Guide_ is coming to a close soon, I think. I'm not sure if I'll be having Seven lessons, or Ten. I suppose it depends if I can think of more lessons, :D Sorry for the long delay in updating this, though. I was all swept away with my other Zutara fic, _Acquiesence_. Hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think C:

* * *

****

LESSON FIVE: HUMOR

'_Girls love funny guys. If you make her laugh, I guarantee she'll fall for you. Or at least like being around you more, which is the first step!' _

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

The first time Zuko made her laugh, it was because she waterbent him down a waterfall.

The second time Zuko made her laugh, it was because Aang put fire to the prince's hair.

The third time Zuko made her laugh, it was because he fell off Appa.

And after all of these things, she was still only fairly tolerant of him.

Zuko couldn't understand just why she found his physical pain to be so amusing. Wasn't she, as a waterbending _healer_, supposed to feel compassion for those who got hurt? Wasn't she supposed to treat his wounds and coddle him until he felt better rather than laughing at his misfortunes? That's what he figured the _old_ Katara might have done, but he constantly forgot he was dealing with the _new_ Katara. The edgy, spiteful, grudge-bearing Katara who also hated his guts. Or so it seemed. In either case, he wasn't about to challenge said claim, not when she laughed because Sokka accidentally knocked over Zuko's bowl of soup and the hot contents spilled over his lap.

The prince leapt up at the stinging heat, scowling at the water witch who seemed highly entertained. She gave him a look with her wide crystalline eyes, as vast and deep as the oceans she adored, and grinned. "Can't take the heat, Zuko?"

He would have gotten very angry with her, a retort was prepared at the tip of his tongue and if not for the fact that she said his name in that affectionately teasing tone, one that betrayed a close kinship rather than hatred and contempt, he might have very well verbally assaulted the girl. But he didn't. Because she sounded so carefree and _trusting_.

It was a pleasant change, one that he hoped to prolong and establish, perhaps for forever. So he held his tongue and sat back down, saying nothing lest he lash out at her and her harmless taunts. But even as he kept silent, sitting there about the central fire as Iroh sang _The Girls of Ba Sing Se_, he couldn't help but watch the scene before him.

A little over two months now, he's been traveling with the Avatar, and it amazed him to see the group growing together, melding and morphing right before his eyes. Smiles and laughs and even sing-alongs with used-to-be enemies. Almost as if they were never enemies in the first place, and maybe a part of him wished they never were. A part of him wanted to just erase that stain on his life, put it behind him – but as his Uncle would say,

'_It is your experiences and how you react to them that makes you who you are.'_

Zuko closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands as Iroh's voice rang supreme about the mass of off-pitch tremors.

**It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se . . .**

"Zuko?"

He snapped his head up at the sound of her voice, at the way it was almost shy to disturb him. She started a bit, at his sudden response, but only broke out into a smile. A frown crossed his features, he was certain, because despite how she made his stomach jump, his face was just naturally set in a frown, or otherwise pensive expression. Even so, it was almost second-nature of him to be scowling…there was just so much to scowl about. "Hmm?"

Katara dropped down beside him, laughing as Sokka skipped a verse and threw off the entire song. Iroh was laughing with Toph and Aang, and the warrior didn't seem to mind. She shook her head, giving him a crooked smile. "Why aren't you singing?" She teased, wrinkling her nose a bit in jest.

The prince chuckled, slightly amused, and lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug. "I'm not much of a singer," he admitted, wearing the makings of a smile as he watched his uncle lead the chorus. "Besides, I don't know the words."

"Oh, how hard can they be?" His counterpart argued, "They're easy! Sing with us."

Zuko only laughed, shaking his head, "No, no thanks. But you go knock yourself out."

Katara eyed him then, with curious affection, with almost reluctant acceptance. She was confused, to say the least, confused about how he made her feel. She wanted to still hate him, she felt as though she was betraying herself, allowing him in, but it was just so easy to accept him, to open her arms to him, that it felt just as much a betrayal refusing to recognize his integral part in her life. She didn't understand, couldn't even begin to comprehend, just what he meant to her, to the group. She giggled when Iroh hit a particularly high note. "Does he sing often?"

The prince grinned then, amber gaze lifting to his uncle. "Yes, all the time. It gets annoying, really."

"Then you _must_ know the words," she implored, leaning in just a little bit, but perhaps it was too much because Zuko could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Or maybe it was because of the weather, being in the middle of the desert did get rather hot sometimes…

"I—"

Katara laughed again, scooting nearer, tilting her head coyly to the side, laughing, smiling, simply beaming at him. "I'm sure your voice isn't _that_ bad," she insisted, "Sing. Sing with us."

He didn't _want_ to sing. He wasn't a _fan_ of singing. And it was getting annoying that she'd press upon the matter so much. With a firm shake of his head, he mouthed the word _no_, his voice carried away by a gust of wind blowing away from Aang who was dancing to Iroh's songs with an earthbender who was very good at avoiding Sokka's attempts in tripping her.

"What was that?" Katara asked as she made to stand up, "You'd like to dance?" She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat by then, her smile a wide stream of almost pearly-whites. "Well, then, let's dance!"

Before he could even protest, she had him up onto his feet and they were off.

It was a spiraling sensation, chaotic and lost and not one bit organized, as they swung around each other, arms hooked, clapping to a rhythm lost to the world – was Iroh even still singing? – all the while Zuko attempted to free himself, but with her spinning and laughing and enjoying herself _with him_, he just couldn't tear away, couldn't put an end to this odd behavior…he quite liked it.

**But the girls in the city, they look so pretty . . .**

Katara stumbled and he felt her hand tighten around his as she fell backwards, toppling over a seemingly dazed Sokka who went on and on about the birds circling the sky. There were no birds. The siblings fell in a heap and Zuko felt Katara's fingers slip from his; he finally righted himself, grinning at the mess of flailing limbs, laughing at the scene at the way Toph and Aang took no mind and only continued sweeping around each other in some form of dance involving the elements. Wind and earth, back and forth, like the pulsating of a human heart.

Iroh sang.

Sokka clapped.

Katara laughed.

"Help me up!" She demanded of the firebender who only gave her a look. "Hey!" The girl exclaimed in a fit of giggles. Her legs were shaky, but she managed to stand, and she straightened up to her full height, challenging Zuko's own – he was much taller. "When a lady needs help, you're supposed to help her," she slurred.

He caught her as she staggered forward.

"Stop spinning me," she breathed into the front of his shirt.

The prince was at a loss. "I'm not spinning you."

"Make the world stop spinning," Katara demanded, head lolling forward.

Zuko sat on the ground, letting her rest against him. "You want to stop the world?" He questioned with amusement, and she only laughed once more.

"I'm _drunk_, aren't I?"

He chuckled, "Yes, yes you are."

Katara gave him a saucy smile. "But you're not."

"No. I'm not."

Her hand reached up to touch his face and he might as well have been inebriated from her nearness. He felt his muscles stiffen as her fingers trailed over his cheek with abandon. It was as if she forgot where they were, that Iroh and Aang and Toph and her _older brother_ were in their presence – granted, probably just as drunk as she, if not moreso. She grinned, a lopsided little smile, remnants of tea or maybe cactus juice, staining the corners of her lips. "You let me get drunk," she accused.

Zuko only smirked, "You let _yourself_ get drunk."

She laughed. "You…you are horribly _funny_."

"No, you're just really under the influence."

Katara grinned crookedly, "That aside, you are still funny." She leaned up just a bit, just enough so that the scent of cactus juice filtered between them. He could almost taste the intoxication. "You're always making me laugh, did you notice?" The waterbender giggled again, softer this time, "That's what I like about you."

"Really?" He only barely managed to croak out, clearing his throat immediately afterwards.

"Mhmm," the waterbender nodded absently. "Sing, will you…?"

He could smell her scent, the cactus juice and the vanilla and something else entirely Katara. Her eyes, wide and blue, were looking up at him through the alcoholic daze, and he imagined that she was moving nearer, and nearer, and nearer, and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as the space between them closed, until he thought his heart must have stopped beating all together with the freezing of time, and how everything else stilled for that one deliciously tense moment of laying out whatever was between them on the tables, bare, exposed.

**And they kiss so sweet, you've really got to meet . . .**

Her cheek met his chest and the prince was startled back into reality, where an unconscious Katara muttered in her sleep, and Zuko could only let out a sigh of relief or bitter disappointment, he couldn't be too sure,

"...The girls of Ba Sing Se."

* * *

'_And if you have a hard time making her laugh, a little bit of cactus juice never hurt anyone...but I have no guarantees about the morning after.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide


	6. Perceptive

**UGH** so this chapter came out horribly. Well, I meant for it to be much better than this, but I just had my Senior Prom the other night, and was rudely awoken this morning. So I'm a bit sick-feeling, and tired-as-hell, but I can't go back to sleep. I wanted to get a chapter out today, and so here it is. Uhm. I'm not very talkative right now, so I'll just let you all get to the Zutaraness awaiting C:

* * *

**LESSON SIX****: PERCEPTIVE**

'_Men and women are two completely different creatures. We might walk and talk the same, but our thought processes function with varying complexities. Guys are straight-forward, see, and girls are…well…I don't know what girls are. They're confusing. To connect with a girl, you must deconstruct her mind and figure out how she thinks, be perceptive to what she says and does. There is usually always hidden meaning behind them.' _

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

Zuko awoke the next morning after quite a fitful night's rest. His uncle let the group indulge in a little cactus juice, and it seemed to have gotten a bit carried away. The camp site was a mess; it looked as though a tornado had flown through. (One probably did, the prince realized, as he eyed a sleeping Aang.)

He was the first one up and the sun just barely pierced the sky. It was difficult getting to sleep the other night, not that the inebriated were making much noise (they all knocked out eventually, though Katara went down first). No, what bothered him went beyond such externalities. What bothered _him_ was the intoxicated and peacefully sleeping waterbender who had collapsed in his lap. The waterbender whose eyes were hazed over with a drunken glaze, the waterbender who was so close to pressing her lips to his that just the thought of it made him shiver.

_She_ made it hard for him to sleep.

Because _he_ kept thinking about _her_ and wondering a long list of _what ifs_ that really shouldn't have a place in his head in the first place! The fire prince rubbed a wrist beneath his good eye, blinking out onto the horizon. Katara was asleep on the ground where he peeled her away from him, curled up into a fragile little ball, giving the false appearance of helplessness, innocence, _delicate_.

Which she most certainly wasn't.

Situating himself down on a patch of grass, Zuko folded his legs beneath him, preparing to meditate. It was a typical morning routine, one that he figured would go relatively well that day seeing as no one was up to bother him. The prince closed his eyes, taking in a steadying breathe, exhaling the negative energy, inhaling the fresh air, and centered himself.

The heat from the sun was especially nice that morning, whether it was because summer was at its peak or because he, for some inexplicable reason, was just in a good mood, Zuko didn't bother contemplating. Fact was, the sun was nice and the skies were clear and anyone who could be making any amount of noise was fast asleep, probably for a few more hours, too.

A small smile crept across Zuko's lips as he let out a particularly satisfying exhale—

"Zuko."

He frowned just a little at the disturbance and his muscles tensed at the sound. The rasping female voice, husky and sultry all the same. It sounded…deceptively calm, almost hardened, reminding him of something like the calm before a storm. The prince peered through his good eye, noting the feminine shadow looming to his right. "Hm?"

Katara knelt down beside him, holding her knees to her chest. She was flushed, her hair was a mess, and a trail of drool stained down her chin from the corner of her lips. She absently wiped at it and gave him an impassive look. Something in her eyes was laying low, he could tell, she was purposefully masking her emotions. But why? She studied him for a moment, with that unnerving blank expression. He was reminded instantly of Mai and had to close his opened eye.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked slowly, taking time to choose her words. He could hear the strain in her voice, hear the migraine throbbing against her temples. He glanced at her, seeing the effects of a hang-over plain on her features. Well, at least it was _some_ emotion. The waterbender swayed forward, catching her palms against the grass to balance herself, and she collapsed onto the ground beside him, half-sitting, half-laying there at his side. Her breathing was ragged, shoulders slumped, but she insisted on staying right there.

Zuko scowled. "You look sick."

Something like contempt flashed across her eyes. Disappeared just as quickly. "Oh? I can't imagine _why_," she snapped.

He didn't like that tone, not one bit. "I was just saying, you should go get some rest."

"Here I am, trying to be civil with you and you're telling me I look horrible!"

"That's not what I—"

"But it's what you _meant_!" The waterbender insisted.

Zuko was at a complete loss. "Are you feeling alright?"

His counterpart threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "You're seriously asking that question?" She argued, poking him roughly in the shoulder, "After what happened last night, letting me drink my own weight in cactus juice—"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute," Zuko cut in, grabbing her hand, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Katara scoffed, "You know I've never gotten drunk before."

He only blinked. "Neither have I."

"That's not the point!"

"Then _please_, enlighten me as to what _is_!"

"_Stop yelling!_" The girl exclaimed, cringing at the sounds, covering her ears in an attempt to silence the world. "Ugh, and make the sun go away!"

Zuko frowned. "You should go drink some water. And go back to sleep, you're in no condition to be up so early and arguing."

"_I'm_ not the one arguing," she tossed back, but he responded with a glare, one that she matched to a T. "I'm _not_," Katara insisted ruefully, scowling at the pulsing headache and the soreness of her throat. "But…water does sound good."

He nodded.

…

"Well aren't you going to get me water?"

Zuko gave her a _look_. "What, you can't bend it?"

"You think I can bend in this condition?"

"Oh, you mean your _Holier-than-thou _condition?" He stood from his seat on the grass, grumbling about how she could prompt him into quarrels but was unable to do simple bending tasks, and fished through the mess of a campsite in search for a canteen. One hung about his Uncle's neck and Zuko opened it, recoiling at the smell. It was definitely _not_ water. He eventually found a full canteen buried beneath the fallen tent canvas and returned to Katara who had spread herself across the patch of grass where he was sitting, having bent the water from a few plants nearby to quench her thirst.

"I thought you couldn't bend!"

She only smiled quirkily up at him, eyes half-lidded and in a noticeably better mood. "Well, I didn't think I could."

"_Didn't think she could_," Zuko muttered inaudibly as he tossed down the canteen and took a rough seat on the lawn. Annoying waterbender. "Well, here's some water."

Katara watched as he closed his eyes, watched his frown remain on his features as he resumed his meditating position, watched as he counted his breathing, kept it even and steady, and she smiled up at him because he couldn't see. She reached for the canteen, feeling the cool water even through the container, and opened it, taking a gulping drink. She splashed some onto her face, letting out a contented sigh.

"Zuko."

"I'm _meditating_," he growled out, determinedly ignoring the sound of her voice, so harmless and alluring even in this post-drunken phase.

"How chivalrous," Katara retorted, "_You're_ off _breathing_ while I'm struggling through _this_ unbearable state. Thanks for the help."

"I brought you water!" Zuko defended, glaring down at the bender looking absolutely wonderful, sprawled out on the grass, russet waves splayed about her head like some sort of earthen halo.

She wasn't appeased.

"You think that one little good deed is enough to make up for what you've _done_?"

"_I _didn't do anything!"

"_This_ is all _your_ fault!"

"Don't blame your problems on _me_! _You're_ the one who went and got drunk!"

Katara frowned at his face, into that dual-colored countenance that used to be the embodiment of all things bad. She sat up slowly, her motions surprisingly graceful despite her condition. Zuko watched her move, wary of her awareness, of her ability to _bend_, studying the expression in her eyes and not liking it one bit. "_Drunk_," she whispered stiffly, "You think I'm talking about my getting _drunk_?" A laugh escape her lips, hollow and tired, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe there are more important things between us than my getting _drunk_?"

The prince rolled his eyes, wondering, for a moment, just _why_ he was so taken by this nuisance of a waterbender. "Yes, but I didn't know we were discussing them right now."

"You're _so_…"

"Well, you're '_such a'!_" Zuko countered lamely as his companion struggled for words.

"Dammit, Zuko!" Katara swore swinging an arm forward in futile attempt to serve him square in the jaw, but he only caught her fist. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." (Damn his uncle for tea references!)

"I should, I should have your head for that!" The girl exclaimed pathetically, clawing at his face, only to stumble into his arms.

Zuko hesitated, wondering if this would be a reprise of the other night. He scowled down at her, at the look on her face, stubborn and strong-willed. "What would you do with it?" He teased, "Stick it on a pike?"

The bender huffed, "Maybe."

Silence hung between them, comfortable and oddly companionable. She rested there, against his chest, and he let her, restraining her arms from scratching at him. He counted off his breathing again, not to meditate, oh no (and it seemed that whenever he tried to meditate a certain young waterbender would always interrupt), but to focus on something _other_ than the way her cheek rested against his shoulder, the softness of her hair where it touched his neck, his arms, the slight wetness of her lips where it brushed his collar.

"Sing to me," she implored.

And he found he was much more willing to oblige.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se," he opened, his voice quiet, low, and not nearly as good as his uncle's. "But the girls in the city, they look pretty," and he remembered Jin, the girl who always visited him at the tea shop, the girl who _liked_ him despite his scar, despite his obvious lack of experience, "And they kiss so sweet you've really got to meet…" He recalled her kiss, tentative and soft and gentle…and how he kissed her back—

"…The girls of Ba Sing Se," Katara finished, peering into his face, into his eyes, as if she, too, could remember Jin and the Fire Light fountain. But she couldn't. The bender smiled, tiredly, weakly, "You kissed someone from there, didn't you?"

Zuko flushed. "What? That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, it is," Katara agreed. The prince shifted nervously, and she grinned. "So you _did_."

"What's that matter?"

"It doesn't," the girl answered, "I'm just curious. When you sang the song it looked like you were reminiscing."

He didn't dignify her bait with an answer and only looked away.

…

"You _were_, weren't you?" She wheedled.

Zuko glared, "It's really none of your business."

Katara laughed and buried her face into the crook of his neck, blaming her comfort entirely on her hang-over. "What was her name?"

"Jin, I think," he answered on impulse, much too preoccupied with the way her skin was soft against his neck and _damn_ her female persuasion!

"Oh," Katara answered bluntly, as if the matter was of no importance whatsover. "Do you think about her a lot?"

Zuko lifted a careless shoulder, "No."

Another silence followed, this time not quite as relaxed.

Zuko eyed the bender curiously, his eyebrow furrowed, amber eyes scrutinizing. "Why?"

The Water Tribe girl shrugged, letting her eyes drift closed. "No reason," she yawned.

Zuko watched her, at a complete loss of what might prompt her to ask such questions, to press him on such personal matters.

"Katara—?"

But she was already fast asleep, the makings of a smile apparent on her lips.

Zuko debated lowering her onto the ground, but decided against it, and cradled her instead, cursed to wonder what the hell all _that_ was about.

* * *

'_But 99 percent of the time, you'll get it dead wrong. And the other 1 percent is just dumb luck.' _

— Sokka's Field Guide


	7. Ego

**YAY **and here is the next chapter :D It skips ahead about two months since the First Lesson, and Katara and Zuko have gotten closer as friends. Uhm...I'll warn you now, fight scenes are not my forte, but I did my best. I've already decided that there will be Ten Lessons for this Edition, and probably a continuing ten for the Editions following. I went and planned what each lesson would _be_ and I promise some satisfaction in the end :D Lol I hope this is alright, it was fun enough to type up and I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! Come one, 10 away from one-hundred, guys!

**FOR** anyone still wondering, _no_, Sokka has _no_ idea the girl Zuko's trying to win over is his sister :D He assumes it's that Mai girl from the Boiling Rock episode. But no worries, Sokka _will_ find out.

* * *

**LESSON SEVEN: EGO**

'_Most girls nowadays are pretty independent and headstrong. If you like one like that (I'm surrounded by them) then do not—fI repeat, do _not_—underestimate them. Bait them. Maybe even let them win a little. Let them think you've learned your lesson. It makes them feel good, and when they feel good then you won't be sporting a bruise the next day. ' _

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

"Watch out!"

A frustrated yell burst past the firebender's lips as he felt the scorching flames singe the skin of his forearm. Zuko bared his teeth, hand clasping over the burn, golden eyes surveying his opponent with a tense gaze. He was quite accustomed to the heat, but that was a particularly strong blow, and he had gotten the blunt of it, thanks to a certain girl watching from the sidelines. He didn't usually let externalities (especially in the form of loudmouth female waterbenders) distract him whilst he was in battle – whether it was a scrimmage or not. The prince took every combat seriously; that's how he was trained. Never take a fight lightly, paying attention, even to the smallest of details, could very well save his life.

It was a lesson learned countless years ago, but obviously his memory was slipping because with that girl's warning, his eyes jumped instinctively to the source which (unfortunately for him) was _not_ the Avatar currently delivering a fiery blow, but instead an on-looker with the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. And damn her for distracting him!

Aang's eyes widened at the hit and his fires melted into the air as he rushed forward, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright, Sifu Hotman?" He asked, voice laden with worry.

Zuko nodded (mentally cursing that absurd nickname) and stepped away from the Avatar, muttering a curt, "Yeah, fine," before settling his eyes onto the waterbender who caused the burn. She was standing off to the side, looking quite sheepish, and he only frowned. "Well?" He demanded adamantly of her, grimacing at the stinging sensations shooting up his arm. It was as if daggers sliced through his veins, unseen to the human eye, and perhaps they were daggers, small fiery blades, merciless and destructive, just like the element they sprung from.

Katara was nipping at her lower lip, expression apologetic. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out—" she began, but Zuko rolled his eyes, turning away to hide a grimace.

"—It's fine, it shouldn't have distracted me."

"Yeah but—"

Aang peered over at the waterbender, gray eyes expectant and understanding – just as anyone would expect of the Avatar. "Katara, things happen. But I think you should really heal him. The burn looks pretty bad." Zuko scowled and pressed his palm against the wound. He could feel his ashen skin scrape away, feel the blood seeping through his fingers. Aang nodded, waving Katara over, "Yeah – it looks horrible."

"It's just a burn," the girl quipped, stalking over, annoyed for who-knows-what reason (though it was because she was silly enough to have gotten all worried over a _scrimmage_ – and for Zuko's sake! Honestly, what was the matter with her?) "Alright, move your hand," she commanded, bending water from the flask hanging about her waist.

The prince gingerly lifted the fingers from his injury, scowling at the mess.

Aang looked away.

"Well, you're definitely improving," Zuko said with what could either be an encouraging smile or a wince as Katara's expert hands let water meet fire.

The Avatar tried for a laugh, "Uh…yeah, I guess so."

The poor kid was guilt-ridden.

"Hey, why don't you go help get lunch ready?" Zuko suggested, "You've earned a break."

"Alright!" The boy exclaimed with a brightened expression, mouth curving up at the thought of food. It had been hours since they'd eaten breakfast, and Zuko was working the Avatar to the bone with push-ups and fire-bending motions.

As Aang left the duo by the stream, Zuko finally let his smile melt away. He turned onto the waterbender, glaring with those amber-hued eyes of his, but she was busy studying his scald. Her hands were gloved in glistening waters, clear and blue, just like her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit as she worked. "Thanks," he muttered instead, swallowing the reprimanding comment on the tip of his tongue.

Katara blinked at him, before returning her gaze back to the injury. "It's my fault you got burned in the first place," she answered pointedly.

"Yeah…" was the prince's reply. "It is."

She grinned, "I'm sorry, alright? You and Aang were taking things too seriously – it won't do us any good if one of you got hurt."

The firebender rolled his eyes, "In case you forgot, we _have_ a healer."

Katara scoffed and shook her head, gently grazing her cool fingertips over his skin, the discolored marring of his flesh. "Yeah, but I can't heal everything."

"You can heal _almost_ everything."

"That's not enough."

There was a silence that hung between them, dropped with fluid grace, like a gauze curtain, thin and delicate, but comfortable all the same. Zuko let the chill of the silvery liquid soothe his burn; her fingers, her hands, expertly prodding his wound, easing the pain, the scalding heat, dousing those fiery daggers. He always did enjoy feeling this, the healing process. It was relaxing, soothing, almost like a reward – and a part of him wondered if maybe he let himself get distracted, if only for this.

"Do you really think he's ready?"

She broke the comfortable stillness, eyes concentrating on the work at hand.

Zuko nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yeah," he answered with ease, "I really do."

Katara let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and nodded, meeting his eyes with that striking azure gaze. "You really think we can win?"

He only grinned, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a crooked smile. "You're the only one who has reservations," he commented with teasing affection, "Am I that bad of a teacher?"

She laughed, removing her hand from his injury, leaving a sealed wound in place, and bent the water back into its pouch. "No, you're a wonderful teacher," the girl answered, and Zuko had to keep from blushing just the slightest bit at the compliment, "I'm just…worried."

"Sozin's comet comes in nine days," the fire prince said, "And Aang has been ready for weeks."

"I'm not worried about Aang," Katara said shyly, dropping her gaze once more.

He wished that she'd stop doing that, he quite liked looking into her eyes.

Zuko drew his arm back, testing it out. The pain subsided, leaving only a dull numb in its scorching wake, and he marveled at her abilities. "Then what?" he queried, moving his arm in an intricate and controlled motion, making sure every nerve was in tact, "For your brother? I'm sure Sokka will be fine. We'll all be fine," he added with confidence as he stepped through a firebending move, blasting off a satisfying burst across the stream. A bridge of flames overpowering the waters, reflections glancing over the glass-like surface, fusing fire and water in an illusionary merging.

Katara shrugged, watching his movements, watching the way he was so graceful and light on his feet, the way he was commanding and intimidating, but inspiring all the same. "Aang burned you," she said, unsure of how to express her personal concern for _him_.

The prince blinked at her, giving the girl a smirk that seemed to be on his lips more often than before. "Only because you distracted me. Besides, I can hold my own against the Avatar. I'm his firebending teacher."

"Well he can whip me, and I was his waterbending master," Katara reasoned.

But Zuko only laughed, "Well…we're different, you and I."

"In what way?" The girl demanded, hands on hips.

Oh, this conversation was going downhill very quickly.

"In the way that I'm just better," Zuko said with a simple shrug, as if it was evident to anyone with eyes.

The waterbender bristled on the spot. "I'm sorry, who was it that battled you on an even level way back when you stole Aang from the North Pole?" She said with a cutting tone, "Who was it that battled you under Ba Sing Se and managed to get away?" The girl continued to list, "Who was it that healed you—"

"Alright, alright," her counterpart interrupted, taking a break from his own firebending stances to give her a _look_. "But that was when we were both just getting better. We were both still learning."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Katara huffed.

Zuko grinned, "It was long enough ago that you and I have come a long way from assaulting each other on sight."

She had to fight against the heat creeping up her cheeks. "That's a completely different matter!"

The firebender laughed, "Fine, if it makes you feel better – I do recognize that you are a highly skilled bender, a Master, for sure. And your healing abilities," he swung his injured arm out and shot a fire blast in the opposite direction, "are unmatched."

"But…?" Katara prompted, folding her arms across her chest.

Zuko quirked a brow, "But nothing. You're an amazing bender."

"Just not as _amazing_ as you," she finished with a cynical frown.

He lifted a careless shoulder, "If you think so."

"I can't believe you!" Katara exclaimed at once, "You…you stuck-up jerk! How can you say that you're better than I am? I could whoop you with one arm tied behind my back!"

Zuko chuckled, "No need for handicaps." He turned to walk through another set of steps, when a whip-like jab smacked him upside the head. The prince faltered in mid-motion and swerved around to see the waterbender, her arms raised in delicate posture, eyes fierce. He scowled, "Don't play around, it's not a good idea to get hurt right before the big battle."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," she assured, water-whipping once more, this time aiming for his freshly healed wound.

He dodged, giving her an alarmed glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Fight me!" She demanded, "Teach me a lesson, go ahead."

"Katara, let's be reasonable. I was just kidding. You're an amazing bender, we can't compare ourselves, we rule two completely different elements."

The waterbender gave him a smug look, eyes flashing with superiority. "Oh I see, Sokka told me about this."

He paled. _Paled_. "About…what?"

"About how guys are too pig-headed to ever admit that a girl is better than them at something. But he learned his lesson – Suki beat him, on more than one occasion."

He exhaled a breath of relief.

"I think it's time someone taught _you_."

She lunged towards him, commanding the waters in a threatening wave, and Zuko evaded, skidding to a halt to the side, "Now, now, Katara. You don't want to do something you'll regret," he said logically, avoiding a fight at all costs. She had just gotten over her hostilities! It took him two months to win over her acceptance! He wasn't about to lose it because of her pride and his ego!

"Fight me so I can whip you and we can eat!"

Zuko smirked, taking on a defensive stance. "Fine. Alright. I'll make this quick."

Katara frowned, rushing the water at him in a furious tsunami, but he retaliated at once, jetting off a breath of fire to match the onslaught. Their blows cancelled out, leaving a wall of steam between them. He narrowed his eyes, watching her figure with a steady vigilance, and then the ice needles came in a hailing barrage. Zuko dodged to the left, to the right, and flipped over the last set, charging at the waterbender with agile grace. He swung a fist forward, following with a fanning kick, sending out spurts of fire with every abrupt move.

She defended, evaded, matching his movements with practiced poise. The heat from his blows nearly grazed her arms, her clothes, the warmth spreading out in compelling whispers over her skin. Katara swung her arm against the inside of his elbow as he made for a punch, and the burst of flames shot the other way.

He leapt backwards as she charged, forcing him to evade, backing him up.

Their motions were synchronized with surprising accuracy, as he ducked and she kicked, and he lunged and she twirled. Bodies close, closer than they ever had been before, the heat radiating off him, the chill radiating off her, and mingling between them – their own current, their very own created flow of steady temperatures. Steam rose with their proximity, as he grabbed hold of her ankle as she kicked, forcing her to the ground.

She caught her balance with her hands, pushing up off the grass to twist out of his hold and he had no choice but to let go. A water whip flung out with the movement and he lifted an arm to block his face. It stung like icy needles, pricking against his skin over and over in merciless repetition until the area was numb with coldness and the bitter sensation of damaged nerves.

He growled, blasting forth a blaze that she dodged beautifully, spinning away from the burst and into his arm instead, and she offered a smile, superior and smug, as she clasped onto the front of his shirt. She was on her tiptoes, but even then their heights were not matched.

Zuko was stunned to the spot, arm still held out from its previous blow, injury forgotten with the distraction of battle.

Their breaths merged, both heated and sharp and ragged, and he imagined that he could see the beads of sweat dripping down her face. Katara was grinning, her eyes dancing with something like excitement. She was close, so close, and maybe he didn't notice it before because they were fighting, but her clothes were matted to her form, her breathing was harsh, lips parted with the effort. Chest heaving to relieve her lungs, and he was doing the same, their exhales were mismatched, but that made it seem all the more animalistic, instinctive.

There was something about this proximity, this rush of adrenaline, that made his face color just the slightest bit. And with the way she was so close that he could feel her skirts brushing against his feet, the slightly wet tendrils of her hair snaking against his bare chest, he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what they were fighting over.

A thickening tension manifested between them, and though they must have been standing so close for only the barest of seconds, it felt like an eternity. His breath hitched in his throat, muscles tensing over with the sudden intimacy. Her eyes danced with alluring mischief, that smug superiority that didn't seem so unbearable on her, and he thought, for that shining instant, that she might kiss him…and he decided that losing wouldn't be so bad.

"Class is over."

She pushed him backwards with a flick of her wrist, to tumble into the rushing stream.

-

-

"What happened to _you_?" Sokka asked with a low whistle as the illustrious fire prince trudged into the camp, soaking wet and shivering.

Zuko scowled, hair matted to his face, dripping wet and sporting an unhealed wound where his arm took the beating of a water whip,

"Girls are crazy!"

* * *

'_Did I forget to mention that if you over do it, you could still wind up with a bruise (and then some)?' _

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *


	8. Concern

**AND **here is the sort-of-maybe-a-little long awaited chapter eight :DI had a bit of a hard time getting into this chapter, and I hope it's alright. I preplanned the lessons already, but, silly me, accidentally deleted the one I had for Chapter Eight (and totally got on my case for it) so I had to think up a new lesson from scratch because I couldn't, for the life of me, recall what I had planned. So here it is, and I hope it's amusing enough C: Some parts I feel might be a bit shoddy (if there are any spelling/grammar errors, _please_ let me know as I'll go fix them), hope you can't tell what parts o o; I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, it means so much that you all like this and I think I've responded to most, not all, yet, but don't worry, I'll be doing that now. So here it is, with only _two more lessons_ before the end of this _First Edition_.

**ENJOY C:**

* * *

**LESSON EIGHT: CONCERN**

'_They'll never admit it, and some might even claim that they hate it, but girls actually do love it when guys worry over them. Some complain that it's overprotection, that we see them as weaker – but I know they like it when we worry.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

Five days before the comet.

And _three days_ before the biggest battle any of them would ever face.

And _she_ went off on some suicide mission into the Fire Nation to confirm the battle plans with fellow White Lotus members. It was insane, stupid, and completely understandable, but the prince conveniently dismissed the last part because it was _three days_ before the invasion and _he_ had no idea how _she_ was faring.

Aang and Sokka were sitting about the fire, looking so solemn Zuko might have guessed that someone died. Teo and Haru and the Duke and Pipsqueak were sitting with them, all silent and perturbed. So serious that he wasn't sure if he was dreaming because the group was never so quiet, so somber, so…_ominous_. It was unnerving and did nothing to help ease his frantic thoughts.

Suki went with her, along with Toph, and they insisted on going and the men let them go because they were all a bunch of wimps who wouldn't stand up to the girls. It was humiliating, degrading, and the girls were _scary_ but that might have just been why they were so loved.

"It's quiet without them," Sokka remarked from his side of the burning flames, slowly turning a fish on a stick, letting the blaze lick at the scales, charring the poor creature to a crisp. "Really quiet." And by them he meant Toph because Toph was the one who was loud and obnoxious.

Aang only nodded, clearly preoccupied with something else, something on his mind. There was uncertainty in those gray depths, uncertainty that Zuko didn't like, not one bit. And he wondered, in the back of his head, if Aang was worried about something besides the impending war. "They're alright," the Avatar stated into the darkness, the stillness, that took hold of them.

No one asked how they were.

But everyone was thinking it.

"They should be back tomorrow morning," Haru added with an attempt at optimism.

It didn't work.

Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Is the food done, yet?"

-  
-

"We're stationed just outside the Fire Nation. Come nightfall tomorrow, we'll move in closer and attack at midnight," Katara said quietly, eyes surveying the people watching her. Unfamiliar faces, all serious, but she knew they were friends. It was late out and they spent most of their morning traveling to the quaint little city. These people, she realized, were all Fire Nation citizens, willing to risk their lives for the Avatar- for peace.

Suki nodded beside her, pointing at the are of the map where her own band would be closing off an exit. "The Kyoshi Warriors will come in from here," she explained, finger tracing around the curved border of the Fire Nation and stopping by a picture of mountaintops bordering the place called New Ozai. "And there are White Lotus members waiting at Omashu for the signal to close in."

"I see," a gruff sounding voice affirmed, his aged hand so much more weary in comparison to the girl's youthful features. "And we will take over from the inside," he observed, studying the map, the borders. There was one area that was kept free, however, and he pointed at the narrowest strip opening into an unguarded zone, eyes dark and very much concerned. "What about here? Who's going to stop the enemy from here?"

Katara grinned, flashing him a most self-assured smile. "That's supposed to be left open," she revealed with a toothy grin. "We want everyone to flood over there."

"It's a trap," Suki elaborated. "It will be like a bottleneck effect."

"They're going to crush each other getting into there and once they're all trapped like rats, we'll crush 'em!" Toph added, punching a hand into her fist in emphasis. She seemed oddly amused by the idea, and cracked her knuckles. "That's where we earthbenders will come in."

The man blinked, as did the rest of the group consisting of rather mature benders. They were all at least twice Toph's age, accepting the trio of females as kids. The leader seemed quite speechless. _Seemed_. "That's so…"

"Cruel?" Katara said with that grin, rolling up the map.

"Simple?" The Kyoshi Warrior tried.

He shook his head, and Toph laughed, "Brilliant!"

"Exactly," he nodded, "Did you three come up with this?"

Katara's eyes saddened just a bit. "No," she said wistfully, "My brother, Sokka, did."

"And Sparky," Toph supplied, giving the waterbender a knowing look, "Sparky helped with all the exits and stuff."

"Ah, the men," the elderly general said with a pensive nod.

"We helped," Suki said at once, her eyebrows furrowing just slightly at the subtle double-standard. "We planned out who would be going where and who was best for what," the Kyoshi Warrior snapped, giving the man her _look_. The one of female dominance and independence.

He only chuckled. "Of course you did."

And the three left grumbling under their breaths, Toph bending him out of his chair and through the roof.

"Can you believe those guys?" Suki snarled as they left the house, "Acting all surprised that we came up with the plan and then writing it off as if we had nothing to do with it!"

"As if we couldn't come up with a military tactic!" Toph growled, taking a swing through the air.

They stood outside, in the night, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"We couldn't," Katara said pointedly. "But that doesn't mean they have the right to assume we're incapable! I mean, did you see their faces when I said Sokka came up with this? All understanding, as if we're too stupid to think for ourselves!"

Silence.

"Stupid boys."

"Treating us like we're weak or something."

…

"I miss them."

Katara and Toph glared Suki's way, and the warrior shrugged, catching her hands behind her back.

"Well, I do," she admitted shyly. "They might be chauvinistic and arrogant, but you can't say they're not amusing."

Toph grinned, "Yeah, Sparky and Snoozles can always make me laugh. And Twinkletoes, the Duke, Haru and Teo sure know how to have fun."

"I bet you they miss us, too," Suki said with a smile.

Toph snorted, "Yeah because they can't cook if their lives depended on it."

"But still."

Katara rolled her eyes. "_I_ don't miss them."

The others instantly knew that by _them_ the bender meant _Zuko_, if their shared glances were any indication. But Katara didn't care. They could assume what they wanted, even though Zuko never got any special treatment from her (despite what Toph and Suki always claim). She only healed him so much because he was stupid enough to get hurt all the time!

And they were lying when they told her he only got hurt all the time so he could get healed. Zuko might be stupid, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

And she really _didn't_ miss him, not one bit.

Why should she?

He probably didn't miss her either.

-  
-

Katara nodded towards her brother (who was sporting a new black-eye), handing him the map. "They loved the idea and think you're a genius."

Suki laughed, giving the warrior a knowing grin, "Finally. Someone commends you."

Sokka flashed his trademark smile. "I'll have you know I have been recognized by many as a militant genius."

"You do know that 'many' means _more than one_, right?" Toph cracked in amusement.

Katara glanced around, _not_ looking for a certain firebender.

And when said firebender emerged from the bordering woods, she was _not_ the first to see.

Zuko blinked at the sight of them, at the sight of _her, _and scowled, in an invariably bad mood. "You're late."

Katara arched a brow, "Sorry?"

"Feeling better?" Sokka asked curiously.

His frown only deepened, a light flushing creeping over his cheeks, "Yeah," and he stalked off back into the forest to sit by the stream, without so much as another word.

"What's the matter with Sparks?" Toph inquired.

Sokka shrugged, "He's been in a bad mood all day. I asked him about it, he says it's indigestion or something, I don't know." There was a hint of suspicion in the way he watched the firebender leave, a curious sort of realization that had yet to be made, an inkling that was forgotten the moment Suki mentioned being hungry and wanting something to eat.

Zuko left, his heart racing. He _had_ to leave, or else Toph would have said something, because the way she was smirking at him, the way her eyes mocked him, told him she _knew_, that it was so _obvious_, that it wasn't at all _indigestion..._

He had to get away.

But who was to blame him with his bad mood? He couldn't help the way he felt, the way he just thought something could have been wrong. He hated sitting around doing absolutely nothing, when the girls (or, more specifically, _Katara_) were out somewhere with people he didn't know doing who-knows-what.

Not only was she out there without a guy from their group…

(It didn't help that she was with guys he _didn't_ know!)

Not only was _he_ not there to work beside her and protect her if need be…

Not only was delayed for who knew what reasons…

Not only did they not know when she'd be back…

But...but...he _missed_ her.

That did not sit well with a prince who had practiced emotional distancing for all of his life. (Though how good was he at that? Considering his attachment to his mother, to his uncle, to Mai, and now his friends?)

The girl didn't even have the decency to be around for him to pin the blame on; at least then he would've been able to get angry at her, maybe take it out in a spar, or at the very least he could've pointedly ignored her to get the point across to all those watching (or listening) that he was _not_ attached.

However, with her not being there he could only get mad at himself and mentally beat himself up as he tried to convince himself over and over that what felt like missing her was actually just indigestion. A continual indigestion...that just conveniently happened to have been plaguing him ever since the girls left…and refused to go away even when no one could find anything physically wrong with his stomach…or his appearance…or well, _anything._

He was normally reticent and silent, a man-of-few-words type. The fact had not gone unnoticed by his friends that he spoke even less than normal to that morning and that when he did speak it was typically to snap at someone. Even his trademark glares at some of the more inane antics among those around him (namely Sokka) had taken on more of a lethal quality (hence the bruise).

However they learned quickly that one absolute way to incite his ire was to ask him about it and show concern about the way he was acting. That was sure to involve a quick blow to the head and each of them had to face enough enemies that they didn't want to deal with it on the home front too.

Which was why when a blue-eyed waterbender finally arrived with her friends — a few hours after Zuko had dutifully whacked Sokka over the head for pestering him — no one bothered to inquire as to why his rampant '_indigestion_' had suddenly disappeared.

"Zuko?"

Except _her_.

The prince glanced up from the waters he wasn't even staring at and turned to see her standing there, looking a little tired from the traveling but otherwise as wonderful as ever, and he scowled because he didn't like feeling so attached to someone. She was gone for a day, barely even two, and he was going insane without her – that wasn't a good sign.

"Hm?" He grunted out, his head telling him to dismiss her, but his mouth and vocal chords refusing to listen. "I'm glad you guys are back."

It was awkward, his greeting, his welcome, and he frowned thoughtfully, embarrassed.

But she only smiled, weakly, shyly. "It's good to be back," she answered, moving closer towards the river, towards him. And she held up a vial, "Sokka told me you weren't feeling well," she opened, "Er…this is an antiseptic that might—"

"I feel better," Zuko cut in at once.

"Oh." She lowered her hand, "That's good." Katara stood there for what felt like eternity, watching him as he watched her, an awkward tension lifting. And then she turned to walk away. "Well, I guess I'll see you--"

"Don't go."

"What?"

Zuko flushed, "I mean – on missions like that again." His heart was racing, pounding, thudding, in his chest. "Alone, again, I mean. You know. Just you three. I'll go next time," he finished lamely, feeling utterly stupid.

The waterbender's eyes narrowed, "Why? Because you think we can't handle ourselves?" She challenged.

He shook his head at once. "No, no that's not what I meant," he countered, "I just—" How to put this without sacrificing his thin dignity? She was there, waiting, watching, on the brink of another argument, and his heartbeat was rapid, faster and faster as he tried for a smile. "The guys are especially annoying."

Katara grinned, nodded, and his heart might have just jumped right out of his chest as she moved to sit by him.

And Zuko knew, in the back of his mind, that Toph was somewhere, laughing her head off.

* * *

'_But it is important to never_, ever,_ show it because there is such a thing as blackmail.' _

— Sokka's Field Guide


	9. Trust

**_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE! C:_**

**THIS** chapter isn't quite as light-hearted as the others, er, I didn't mean for that.  
Hope you all like it anyway, of course, and I'd appreciate some feedback, ConCrit, suggestions, the works.

_PS - is it just me or is Acquiesence getting like zero love ?  
If you please, I would greatly appreciate love for that story C:_

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**LESSON NINE: TRUST**

_"If you've done everything right so far – congratulations! But I must point out one thing of importance: Humor and Grade A flirting are great, but a girl won't exactly fall into your arms if she thinks you might plant a dagger in her back. Trust – first step. _

_I suppose I should have made this the First Lesson…'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

It wasn't like anything any of them had imagined it to be…

Standing there, on the open field, days before the arrival of Sozin's Comet…

Trembling, covered in blood, pale and breathless and injured…

Katara stood in the middle of the cracked battle field, blood stained her clothes and tears spotted her face. She was fine aside from the gashes, and her utter shock. Smoke filled the air, blocking out any sign of the sun. The ashes from the great flames of war showered down about her. Her and the survivors. There were many left alive. But many who died as well.

The waterbender dropped onto her knees, taking a staggering breath as the sharp pain finally hit her, struck through her abdomen like a vicious talon searing through her flesh. But she couldn't bring herself about to cringe, to wince, to even cry out. Her mind knew there was pain there, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was sorrow. Emptiness. Loss. A great loss.

So many friends, so many allies, gone…

She caught her hand to her lips, bruised and cut, her palm coarse. Her gasps were ragged, suppressed sobs, hysterical – and she was all alone, no one to comfort her, no one to tell her everything was alright, would be alright, save the dead bodies littered around, as if mere sprinklings of dust on the caked ground. She felt so miniscule on that fractured piece of earth, lost in the smog, in the smoke, unsure if her comrades were alive.

"We did it," someone breathed out, breaking through the silence, that horrible strenuous silence questioning whether or not this was really over.

Katara glanced up to see Sokka on his knees, stumbling as he tried to stand, only to have Suki catch him. He braced himself on her, sharing a tentative smile, and the Kyoshi's lower lip trembled before she threw her arms about him, bringing them both falling back onto the earth. Katara watched with a heavy heart as the brave girl - independent, strong and proud - cried.

The waterbender met her brother's eyes and smiled, weakly, the effort of moving her lips, her muscles, agonizing. Toph joined them, crawling out from the fog of darkness and the unknown, a small girl covered in dust and ashes, sporting crimson as if it was her national color. But despite her wounds, she punched the air in a motion that caused her to stagger. And Sokka reached out, catching her before she could fall, and she said something that made him hold her closer, tighter, and despite the earthbender's protests, she was grinning.

Katara's eyes flicked over to figures moving across the way, limping shapes obscured by the settling smoke. She squinted, trying to see and then their faces came into focus, two faces she knew and loved so well. Zuko was helping Aang walk across the mass of shattered earth. Aang's leg seemed to be broken, and he cut his side pretty savagely. Zuko looked to have a broken wrist and a rather bloody blow to the head. She watched him, the firebender who was good, the once-face of the enemy, her ally, her friend, and their eyes locked.

Blue on gold. Intense and understanding with a quiet respect and perhaps something more, something so much more, but Katara couldn't bring herself to dwell on that tingling of something else because for that sweet moment, realization of what they had just been through hit them.

They just fought the final war.

And won.

-  
-

"_Is that all you've got, Princess?"_

_Katara let out a growl, animalistic and fierce, a rumbling from deep within her throat, and she lashed out, her water hardening into deathly needles, sending them at a barrage towards the smug Fire Nation soldier who dared mock her. "Don't _ever_ call me that!" She exclaimed, twirling through the motions, moving her arms in perfect precision, like an intricate dance._

_The poor soldier was dead before she even finished, and Katara withdrew her water, preparing to engage someone else, but apparently another opponent opted for a preemptive strike._

_Something hard and metal bashed into her side and the waterbender went flying through the air, only to skid across the dry earth. She picked herself up at once, wincing at the pain, telling herself to forget it for the time being. Another warrior, this time a woman, tall and slender, and beautiful - Katara could tell. She charged forward with a blast of fire and the waterbender dodged to the side, attempting to leap, but only managed to roll. The gash was painful, and it hurt to stand, to breathe._

_Katara was on one knee, glaring at the offender, and drew water from her flask, forming a wave, tall and menacing, and the firebender's eyes widened._

_The Water Tribe girl saw a reflection of her monstrous wave in the enemy's eyes, before those golden orbs were shut for good as the firebending warrior was washed away, helplessly drowning. Katara spun at once, seeing a shadow approaching her from behind, but she stopped her attack, a gasp escaping from her throat._

"_Zuko."_

_He was injured, but only mildly so. His eyes darted to the left, to the right, and then back onto her. "Are you alright?" The prince asked, swiftly helping her up. No need to be asked, no need to be thanked, there was no time for such civilities. "Can you fight?"_

"_Yes," Katara answered in a ragged whisper, "I can."_

_If it was any other occasion, she would have scoffed at him, told him to mind his own business, maybe even take offense that he would ask – did he doubt her capabilities? But it wasn't another occasion, and she took his words at face value. She took them for what they represented – concern._

_Zuko gave her a searching look, and in those few milliseconds Katara could do nothing but stare back, into his golden eyes, and then he nodded, disappearing into the fray, and Katara instantly returned to battle mode._

A grunt of pain burst past his chapped lips and the prince growled, clenching a fist as he tried to sit up. Light filtered in through the open curtains of his hospital room and Zuko scowled through his good eye, hand blocking the beams from piercing his lids. A quick sweep about the area alerted him to the person stupid enough to part the curtains.

"_Uncle_?"

The man turned, looking as cheerful as ever. A bandage was wrapped tightly about his head, and about his chest where Zuko could (disgustedly) see through the hospital gown. "Oh, Prince Zuko," The tea monger said with that smile, "You are awake."

Zuko gave his uncle a look that said _Duh_, and shook his head, trying to blink the fatigue from his eyes. "What happened, where are we?"

Iroh moved over to his nephew's bedside, lifting a cup of tea from a tray Zuko didn't notice. "We are at a recuperation facility in Ba Sing Se," he explained, taking a sip from the tea and cringing. "Phew! I think the tea has gotten colder from the last time we were here," the man noted, warming up his drink.

"Who's complaining about my tea?"

Both males glanced to the door to see a certain waterbender standing there, a bowl of water in her hands. Iroh gave the girl a welcoming smile and nodded his head in a respectful bow. "Well, Prince Zuko has never been very grateful for the art of tea-making," he blamed.

"_Uncle!_" The nephew chided, but the old man only chuckled.

"I see it is time for your healing session," he observed, and looked at Katara knowingly, causing the girl to lower her eyes. "I will leave you two." Iroh left the room, humming contently to himself.

Katara watched after him, shaking her head in light amusement, and shut the door. She was feeling a bit self-conscious, standing there, holding the bowl of water. It wasn't the first time she'd be healing Zuko, but after the battle…she lifted her eyes to see him, and flushed because he was watching her with tired expectance.

"Well?" He prompted with that slight grin she thought she might never see again, "Are you here just so I have something to look at?"

And despite the casual tone of his voice, the prince felt heat creeping up his cheeks, crawling over the back of his neck. He had never really made jokes before, especially concerning Katara's looks – or more specifically, her _good_ looks. He might have been mortified that those words escaped his lips, had it not been for the blooming color that kissed her cheeks (and Zuko had a feeling that the numbing drugs in his system had something to do with it).

The waterbender shook her head, trying to bite back the smile and failing miserably. "Lie down," she demanded, approaching him and setting the bowl at his bedside. Zuko did so without much complaint and Katara sighed, peeling the covers from his form. Every time she'd come in to heal him, he was unconscious, and though she's healed him before, there was just something so different between them now. She avoided his eyes for embarrassment as she unwrapped the bindings about his torso, avoided his eyes as she set to healing him.

"Something wrong?"

And she made the mistake of glancing up at his face, half scarred but still so beautiful. She blinked, "What?"

"You won't look at me," Zuko said quietly, gaze soft and beholding.

Katara tried for a grin, "What do you mean? I am right now."

The prince scowled. Did she think he was stupid? "Something's wrong," he said flatly, eyes slightly narrowed at the object of his affections. She didn't answer, choosing to dismiss his claim. Zuko was not amused. "I meant what I said," he added tightly, fisting a hand into the sheets.

Katara looked at him in surprise, confusion and maybe a bit of reluctance in her eyes. "What?" She asked, eyes searching his in the same manner his searched hers for those few seconds on the battlefield. "What did you say?"

Zuko frowned, his brow furrowing the slightest bit. "I meant what I said," he repeated.

The waterbender shook her head, "No, no. What _did_ you say," she explained.

And their eyes were locked and for that instant Zuko couldn't breathe.

"Katara," he tried, fingers digging into sheets. He couldn't seem to form his words, his face, was turning _blue_. "Katara – move your _hand!_"

"Sorry!" The girl exclaimed in a light jump, moving her hands away from hovering over his lungs, dropping the water on him in the process. She had been suffocating him on accident, lost sight of what she was doing, what she was healing (or not healing) with the pressure of his stare, the thickness of the tension. She bit her lower lip and bent the water away from his chest, his blankets, "I…I was distracted."

"Yeah," Zuko breathed out, surveying her closely.

There was an awkward tension between them then, one neither of them could break.

Which was why he just let her leave after she finished healing him.

And why she didn't stay.

-  
-

"_Zuko!"_

_Katara took a step towards him, his fallen form, crumpled on the ground but his opponent only laughed, cold and heartless and jeering. "Get up, dearest brother," she rebuked, a single hand outstretched, perfectly manicured nails stretched out like claws. "Get up and fight me."_

_The prince stood, wiping away blood staining his lips, trailing down his chin, with an absent hand. His eyes were fixated on his sister, the girl with eyes fierce and golden, like the sun – except cold, oh-so cold. He was acutely aware that a certain waterbender was standing in the sidelines, worrying, and he recalled his scrimmage with Aang. "Katara, run!" He demanded of her, not taking his eyes from Azula, "Don't watch this!"_

_She gaped at him, wanting to help but knowing this was his own battle._

_Azula scowled, her pretty face drawing down at the mouth. "Afraid your little waterbender friend will realize what a true monster you actually are, Zuzu?"_

_Zuko did a sweeping motion with his arms, lunging forward to deliver a fiery blow towards his only sibling. "Don't call me that!"_

_She evaded, of course, with relative ease, letting out a mocking laugh as the flames died down. "Your aim really is quite terrible. It's no wonder father's having such an easy time against the Avatar – the poor boy learned from you, did he not?"_

"_Shut up!" The prince roared, letting out a breath of fire._

"_Oh, bravo," Azula taunted, having elegantly avoided that assault as well, "That was quite a display of fire-breathing. Maybe you and Ty Lee could go join the circus together? What an act you two would be," the princess continued, "of course, Mai could get jealous."_

_Zuko tensed, sparing no mercy, and went on a rampage, blowing fire here, there, everywhere, at his sister, at her beautiful laughing face. They engaged in a dance of fire and lightning. Loud claps of thunder, scorching blazes. The prince stepped back, swiftly moving through the Dancing Dragons motions, jetting off a spectrum of colors, the fires licking towards their target._

_And they wrapped about her, his sister, eating at her flesh, her clothes, her hair._

_When it died, he only saw ashes, and he let his arms drop to his sides._

"_That was very pretty, Zuzu."_

_Zuko swiveled around to see Katara in Azula's grasp, burned only a bit, but she evaded just in time, it seemed. Her clothes were singed, her hair had come undone, and there were scratches marring her perfect face, but she was _alive_._

"_Did you learn that from Uncle, too?"_

_He took a threatening step forward, "No, I learned it from the firebending masters!"_

"_Tut, tut," Azula voiced, clicking her tongue against her teeth. She held a hand at Katara's throat, that menacing and devious smile on her lips. "Wouldn't want to have this girl's blood on your hands, would you?"_

_Katara let out a protesting growl, attempting to free herself, but Azula's talons were at her neck, any movement, by water or limb, would only succeed in beheading herself._

"_Let her go!" Zuko demanded, "Your fight is with me! Leave Katara out of this!"_

"_Oh, I think I've got myself something worth keeping," his sister drawled with maniacal innocence. "Is her life worth so much? What if I were to kill her? What would you do? Would you cry? Would you cry like when mother left you? Abandoned you?"_

"_She didn't abandon me!" The prince raged, unsure of what to do._

"_Just kill her, Zuko!" Katara pleaded, her voice strangled, "Do it!"_

"_Do it, brother," Azula challenged, "Do it. Go ahead, I won't move. I promise."_

_Zuko clenched a fist. "No. No, let her go!"_

"_Does she mean so much that you'd be willing to let me live even if you had a clear shot at me just because it would end her life, as well?"_

_Silence. Horrible, frightening, silence._

"_You really are pathetic."_

"_She's not a part of this!" Zuko exclaimed furiously._

"_Neither are majority of these warriors, she's just another fighter. An enemy to me. I might as well just kill her now," Azula said off-handedly, grabbing Katara's chin. "I'll just kill her and take this pretty little pendant of hers. You'd like it, wouldn't you brother? As a keepsake? A memento of the time you lost…again."_

_The prince glared daggers, fury boiling at his very core. "What do you want," he said stiffly, "What do you want from me, Azula?"_

"_What would you be willing to give, dearest brother?" She asked with feigned affection, "What would you be willing to give up for this peasant?"_

_Zuko's eyes met hers then, Katara's, and for a moment it was just them. He pleaded with her, pleaded for her forgiveness, and she could do nothing but stare helplessly at him, unable to speak, unable to struggle. The prince returned his gaze to Azula. Hardened, cold._

"_Everything."_

_Azula scowled, "You really are pathetic."_

Katara held a hand to her throat, fingers tenderly feeling the engraved markings of her mother's necklace. She was up, late at night, woke up in a screaming fit, and Sokka had to come in and talk her down. She was sweating, crying, and took an hour before the tears finally subsided. Sokka was gone now, back in his room, and she was alone in the dark, wide awake and afraid to sleep. Because all she could dream of was the war, and how close Zuko was to dying.

But he lived.

And she lived.

And what he said back there, back when their lives were in danger, what he said still hung in the air between them. A reminder of how much they've grown together, a reminder of how much she might mean to him…

He couldn't have meant it.

She convinced herself that it was only a spur of the moment.

But he said he did…and he sounded so convinced.

Katara shook her head – what happened?

Just days ago they were at each others' throats…

Or so it seemed.

The waterbender closed her eyes, feeling a tear trickle past her lashes and down her cheek.

It seemed that the months she and Zuko shared meant much more than either of them could have imagined. Given, they were all friends, and surely friends would give anything to save one another – but there was something in the way he said it, the pleading tone in his voice, that told her this, whatever _this_ was, went beyond close familial camaraderie…

And the part that scared her most was the fact that she felt it too.

-  
-

_Azula always lies._

_Zuko drew out a weapon, engulfed in flames, and hurled it at his sister, at Katara, and Azula disappeared from behind the waterbender, leaving the blast hurtling towards the blue-eyed girl. "Azula always lies," he murmured to himself, eyes darting everywhich way to see where she would appear next._

"_Too slow," Azula hissed from behind her brother, but Zuko only smirked, spinning around and leaping away, giving a good distance between him and the golden eyed spawn of his father._

_The flaming weapon turned, following a curved path, bounding behind Azula. It hit her spine and lurched her forward, the flames singing her flesh, the blades tearing skin. Zuko caught the weapon with ease as Katara rushed forward, water at the ready. The prince let the flames die, revealing a boomerang beneath, and he glared down at his sister, drawing a Dao Sword form its hilt._

_"Oh_, _look, Azula,_"_ he whispered threateningly, placing the tip of the weapon at her throat, "I've finally caught up."_

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Katara at the threshold. He sat up, eyes welcoming her inside. He tried from a smile, it was weak. "Couldn't sleep?"

She wasn't as inclined to the small talk.

"You really meant it?" She whispered, stepping tentatively into the room, "_Really?_"

Zuko scowled, "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually _care_?"

Katara lowered her eyes, fidgeting with the front of her dress. "I just…I…" And she bit her lip, rushing towards him, taking him into a hug, burying her face into his neck, and she cried because she was just so glad that he was alive.

The prince started, caught off-guard, before letting his arms circle about her in an almost awkward embrace. But it wasn't awkward at all, it was completely natural. He didn't say anything as she sat there with him (nearly pushing him off the bed), crying in his arms (tears soaking through his bandages), he just held her (despite the soreness of his muscles), because he knew that's what she wanted, and because he knew that he had a knack of offending her whenever he did speak.

Eventually she pulled away, brushing a hand through his hair. "You really meant it?" She said again, breathless and disbelieving, and maybe a little amazed.

Zuko quirked a brow, that boyish grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"_Yes_," he said, exasperated.

Katara grinned, nodding, and rested her cheek at the crook of his neck.

And even if she was crushing his lungs, he didn't say a thing, because he quite liked holding her.

-  
-

They awoke the next morning, still in the same bed, groggy and confused, to a yelling, red-faced Sokka.

* * *

_'Notes to Self: Do some editing, polish boomerang, kill Zuko.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *


	10. Confessions

**THE** last chapter! Yay! I can't believe I completed a whole fic! -in awe- I never finish an entire story! Given, this is a series of one-shots...but hey, it's still a story -shot- Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, kept this going, alerted, favorited, this fic and have been wonderful support C: Really, you have no idea how rare it is for me to actually finish a fic and I'm thrilled.

**THANKS** to _InuHanyouGurl_ for letting me use (1). You'll see what it is when you get there. Check out her fics, yo, 'specially _Virtually a Princess_. Ahluvs. And I think I replied to all the reviews, if I haven't, don't worry, I'll get to them I'm just totally happy right now -doing the happy dance-

**Booyahkashaa.**

**

* * *

******

LESSON TEN: CONFESSIONS

'…_AIJ/)&SL"LJ,)D.SL.DPSJD:\IO.SJ.D…?!.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

Sokka paced back and forth, growling under his breath, muttering incoherent nonsense as he spun sharply to turn and stomp back down his invisible line. He was at a complete loss of how to handle this, of what to say, and he muttered to himself, trying to formulate some rational thought – only to glance fleetingly at Katara and Zuko and returning at once to that pit of confusion and swelling rage.

His sister stood, after having scrambled up from the bed, and leaned against the edge. She rolled her eyes at the warrior's antics. "Sokka, you're being completely irrational," she pointed out carelessly, giving her brother a look.

"Irrational? _Irrational?_" He only rounded onto the pair, pointing a shaking finger at the prince. "I'm not the one trying to bed someone else's _sister!_"

Zuko stiffened at the accusation. "I wasn't trying to bed anyone!" He defended adamantly.

"Oh, so my sister's not good enough?" Sokka challenged.

"_What?_" The prince in question replied, thoroughly lost.

Katara's face flushed red, and she pointed a finger at her brother, reaching out to prod him roughly in the chest. "Stop yelling, stop pointing that finger, and _listen_ for once in your life," she hissed through her teeth, cheeks heated and stomach churning with all this talk of bedding one another and really, she might be comfortable with Zuko, but she wasn't so comfortable as to even _joke_ about such matters with him!

Let alone have a serious conversation about it!

Led by her _brother!_

"OK, fine, go ahead. Explain away," Sokka said, folding his arms across his chest. "Explain how I found you and Prince (1)_Hotpants_ over there snuggled up all cozy in the same bed."

The benders blinked.

"I knew it!"

Katara stepped forward just as Sokka made a move towards the recuperating prince. "Sokka! Stop this! We can explain!"

"Then let's get this over with so I can stop this stupid tirade and go eat!" Her brother replied, waving his arms in wild gesticulations.

Katara glanced back at Zuko, who parted his lips to speak. No sound came out, and he shut his mouth again. The waterbender sighed and turned back to her restrained sibling. "I couldn't sleep last night," she began, wondering how she could explain herself without revealing the intimacy manifesting between her and Zuko (she could barely grasp it herself, how could she be expected to explain it to someone else?) "And you left by then. And I went to Zuko because I had a nightmare and…"

"So instead of going to Aang or me or Toph or _anyone_ else, you decided to walk all the way down the hall to _him_."

She reddened, "Yeah."

Sokka nodded, "Continue."

"I was up and she knocked and came in. And she was crying so I comforted her," Zuko added, voice devoid of any and all emotion (though his own face was a particularly vibrant shade of scarlet). "And we must have fallen asleep, that's _it_."

"That's it, huh?" The warrior repeated skeptically, rubbing his chin in a manner befitting a detective as he approached the bedside. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but you two haven't mentioned one thing—" And he yanked at Zuko's covers, letting out a theatric gasp as he pointed a shaking finger at the prince, "_Underpants!_"

Zuko hung his head, slapping a hand over his face, and drew it down in light irritation.

The waterbender slumped her shoulders, resisting the urge to water whip some sense into Sokka's thick, brotherly skull. "It's not what you think, really I just—"

"UNDERPANTS!"

Zuko scowled, "It's really not a big deal—"

"_UN-DUH-PANTS!_" The warrior repeated, still pointing furiously at the prince donned in nothing but a pair of shorts. Bandages were wrapped securely about his form and about his head, but apparently those didn't matter. Neither did it matter that underpants was more than what other patients wore under their hospital frocks.

Sokka continued to pace, back and forth like one of those target games at the festivals, muttering to himself.

"What am I going to do?" He groused, wiping a worried hand down his forehead, "I should have known!" The warrior exclaimed in a frenzy, tugging at his hair, still down from his previous night's sleep, and then he stopped dead in his tracks, face paling to a chalky white, "Dad's going to have my _head_ for letting this happen—!"

"For letting _what_ happen?" His sister shrilled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "_Nothing happened!_" Her face flushed a bit, at the very thought of anything happening, and she felt Zuko shift on the bed behind her, "It's not like I slept with him or anything!"

"_UND—_"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Alright, so I slept _with_ him, but not like how you mean it!"

The boy was not in the least bit placated and he let out a growl of frustration, returning (once again) to his pacing. "This is a disaster, dad's going to kill me and, oh god! What will Suki think? That you guys are already sleeping together and we haven't even—" He gasped, "You did it _first!_"

A hand came out to smack him across the face and Katara withdrew it at once, preparing for another. "Shut up, sit down, and listen, or I'll hit you so hard you'll think this is all a dream!"

"That's not such a bad idea," Zuko supplied from the cot, fingers massaging the bridge of his nose to relieve an oncoming migraine.

Katara scowled at her brother and took his shoulders into her hands. Their eyes met, were locked. "Nothing. Happened," she reiterated slowly, "_Nothing_. Happened."

He frowned, "Your voodoo mind tricks won't work on me."

The waterbender let out a shrill cry and leapt at her sibling, but Zuko grabbed her before she could do any damage, and he held her back, looking at Sokka through understanding golden eyes. "If he won't listen, he won't listen," he said reasonably. "I have to talk to him."

"Then talk to him!" The girl insisted, breaking out of his hold and gesturing to her hard-headed brother.

Both males eyed her warily.

"What?" She asked.

Sokka quirked a brow at his former-buddy, and then settled his eyes back onto his sister. "We need some…Man Time."

"_What?_"

"Man Time, you know. We need to have a man-to-man talk. Just us men. Manly-ing it up."

Katara shook her head, "I don't believe this." She scowled incredulously at the prince, giving him a hysterical half-smile, clearly irritated. "Can you believe him? Asking me to _leave!_ Anything you guys talk about I can hear, right?"

Zuko's brow raised. "No."

"_Excuse_ me?" She inquired irritably, mouth falling open. "Why not?"

Sokka sighed, hooking an arm around Zuko's shoulders. "Be_cause_, dear female sister of mine—" (she rolled her eyes at the redundancy), "—we need to have a Man Talk. Nowhere in that phrase are _wo_men mentioned. Therefore, out you go," and he made a shoo-ing gesture with his free hand.

Katara lifted her hands into the air, controlling her temper, and stormed out, "_Fine_," slamming the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Sokka closed his eyes. "You have two seconds to explain what the hell you were doing."

Zuko barely had time to open his mouth when Sokka tackled the prince back onto the bed,

"_What the hell do you think you're doing hitting on my sister?"_

The firebender, caught off guard, grabbed at his opponent's arms, pushing him off. "I wasn't thinking!" He answered as he worked to keep Sokka's fisted hands away from his injuries. "I didn't mean to!"

"What do you mean you _didn't mean to_?" The warrior challenged disbelievingly, standing up from the cot and glaring at his friend, "You've been asking me for tips on girls and this whole time it's been Katara, hasn't it?"

"Well…yeah—"

"I'll kill you!" Sokka announced, leaping for him once more, but this time Zuko was prepared and side-stepped the assault, causing the warrior to slide over the covers of the bed and land unceremoniously on the other side. After he picked himself up, he grabbed a tray set on Zuko's bedside, "_Now_ I'll kill you!"

Zuko stepped away, avoiding the flying tray. "No, stop—you don't understand!"

"I understand that I've been helping you woo my baby sister!" Sokka argued, flailing the dish here and there, completely missing the intended target. "Why didn't you tell me? You totally broke the Man Code!"

"What code?"

"The _Man_ Code!"

The prince was confused.

"You don't even know the Man Code!" Sokka declared in shock, motions freezing mid-swing. "You don't know the Man Code…" and then his arms fell to his sides and he laughed, laughed as if this entire thing was just the funniest situation in the world – and the fire prince was eyeing him with widened eyes, maybe a little scared because he had a sinking feeling that perhaps Sokka had been drugged.

It wasn't so.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," the warrior said sympathetically, "Buddy. How can you expect to survive in the Manly World of Manly Men if you don't even know the Man _Code_?"

The prince shrugged, making sure to keep a distance between him and his _buddy_. "I don't know, I guess I'd just continue on with how things were going," he admitted.

"That will never work – I nearly killed you," Sokka said.

And Zuko opted not to comment on that, lest he incite Sokka's wrath once more.

"Well, I can't be mad at you if you had no idea you were breaking a code," the warrior mused, and then he looked at Zuko with that lopsided grin of his. "I think it's about time someone taught you the Man Codes. Lucky for you, I've got a whole book of 'em, and I happen to have a copy of it right here—" and he removed a bound pamphlet from his backpack, handing it to the prince.

Zuko blinked. "Um…thanks."

"It's really no problem," Sokka said, waving a dismissive hand as if he did this all the time. "I'm only here to help."

Zuko eyed the title apprehensively. _Written For Men, By Men_. "By _Men?_"

Sokka shrugged, "Haru helped. A little."

After another second, Sokka slapped a hand onto Zuko's shoulder.

"Well, I'll let you skim through that, you can keep it if you want – I already signed it, see? And about this whole Katara thing – we'll just pretend it never happened, alright? But now I know, and it's alright, I guess, but I'll be keeping an eye on you – no funny business," and he moved towards the door before pausing, turning back to Zuko, and chucking, whispering an amused, "_Prince Hotpants_," as he left.

Iroh came in then, holding a tray of tea, and blinked at his nephew. "Nephew, why are you in your underpants?"

-

-

The nurse entered the emptied hospital room, preparing it for the next patient, and was confused as to why shards of glass and tea were spilled all over the floor.

-

-

Katara was still simmering later that day after they checked out of the recuperation facility, annoyed with her brother and with Zuko. When the prince was finally alone, she approached him, grabbing his arm, pressing her fingers against his bandaged wounds, pressing a palm to his forehead.

Zuko blinked, startled by the contact, the gentle caresses, and could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for any injuries," she answered, "I heard a lot of yelling after I left, did Sokka hurt you?" The prince quirked a brow at that, and she shook her head, letting out the softest of laughs. "Well, alright, did you hurt Sokka?"

"No," the prince answered dismissively, amber gaze watching her carefully, the way her face was relieved to see him, the way the storm in her eyes had calmed, and she looked so happy and content and beautiful and— "Ow!" He exclaimed, moving away to rub his forearm where her fist nailed him, "What was that for?"

The bender frowned, "For kicking me out of the room!"

And without so much as a hesitation, she grabbed his face and moved to smash their lips together in something that might have been a kiss if she hadn't lost her balance and instead bashed her lip against his chin.

Zuko reared back, touching his face, "What was _that_ for!"

Katara covered her palm over her lips, tasting blood, and her cheeks reddened at the horror of what she did (or _didn't_ do, because she had it all planned out in her head and it certainly did _not_ go as she had hoped).

Only when Zuko realized that she was blushing was he able to connect the dots and he laughed, earning a glare from his object of affections. "Katara…" he began, and she shook her head.

"No, no. Go ahead, just laugh," she snapped irritably, thoroughly humiliated.

But she barely made it two paces away before he took her elbow, catching her chin with his hand, and their lips met, harshly and forcefully and awkwardly but it didn't matter because he was so warm, and she lost her balance but that didn't matter either because he braced her and even out in the open, under the sky, in front of their friends, they didn't care – not when her hands wove through his hair, not when his mouth had the ability to shoot off fireworks in the back of her mind…

And this time, Sokka's rampant yelling was ignored.

* * *

'…_I give up.'_

— Sokka's Field Guide

* * *

**FINISHED! THE END! DONE! **-throws confetti- You can expect _SFG, E. II: So She Choked on the Ring_ to come out soonish. It depends, I'm thinking of doing a separate but supplementary one-shot for Sokka's _Written For Men, By Men_, but I'm not sure I can come up with 'Man Code' things. If anyone wants to give it a go, I offer it up C: I'll be focusing a bit more on _Acquiesence _right now, probably getting ready to get it to Chapter **15** before getting out the first chapter for _Edition II_.

But here's an excerpt for the upcoming _Sequel_! :D

_**Sokka's Field Guide, Edition II: So She Choked on the Ring**_

**CLICH****É NUMBER ONE****: FOOD**

Zuko's eyes widened as she took a bite of the custard, protest stuck in his throat. Katara was busy with her dessert, thoroughly enjoying it, and then she stopped, brows raising as her teeth hit something that wasn't the creamy custard. The waterbender scowled, prodding it with her tongue - it was round, and hard, and had a hole through it. She spat it out, curiously eyeing the custard-covered band.

The prince cleared his throat, cheeks bright, "Er...surprise?"

_

* * *

__1100 **HITS BEFORE UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER! :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**_

**THANKS FOR . . .**

**_Favoriting:_** 1. 0Eyes-Wide-Shut 2. AnimeAngel90 3. Authoress Tams 4. CLEAO girl 5. Canadian Chica 6. Caretaker-of-Twilight 7. CuriousBabyVamp 8. DJ Lee 9. DirtWaterPrince 10. Electric Risk 11. Emishi Princess 12. Falcom 13. Fireflamesinferno 14. IndianGoddessGirl 15. InuHanyouGurl 16. Jaeeton 17. Kioji 18. KneelingGlory 19. Lady Padfoot21 20. Lily Dragon 21. LittlePattenrond 22. LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi 23. Necrotic Nymph 24. Neko Saruwatari 25. PrincessOfTheDigimon 26. Raawiyah 27. Roseblade22 28. Sango-Is-Alone 29. Silverghost 30. SoggyMuffins 31. Strawberry Lulz 32. Sunbattle 33. Synonymous Brian 34. Toph13139 35. Trombe 36. Zelda FaNaTiKaH 37. ZutaraFan4 38. aisarikka 39. badculture 40. burnin4Christ 41. disconnected15 42. firephonixe 43. gummiworld 44. iluvSokka46 45. kissthesky84 46. lauren lachrymose 47. mnm0630 48. momothelemur 49. pfnelly 50. shana.rose. 51. sorceressmyr 52. xxSassyActressxx 53. zutara-is-tru-luv

**_Alerting:_** 1. .if i were real 2. AnimeAngel90 3. Awapuhi 4. B. Andd 5. CLEAO girl 6. Cerdwyn3 7. ChipFest 8. Chisa 9. CuriousBabyVamp 10. Dark Alessa 11. DirtWaterPrince 12. Dragon Jadefire 13. Erik S1 14. Eternal Luna 21 15. Falcom 16. Fear not the darkness 17. Fiery-chan 18. Fiona2492 19. FreakyD45663 20. Genesisgoboom 21. Harlequin Jade 22. IndianGoddessGirl 23. InuHanyouGurl 24. JClayton 25. Jaeeton 26. KagStar 27. Kamen Disguise 28. Kiriana07 29. KneelingGlory 30. Kugi 31. L u l u A n g e l 32. Lady Padfoot21 33. LayDownMyPride 34. Liooness 35. Literateur 36. LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi 37. LostWitch5 38. Lucrezia6565 39. LunaticCow 40. Marie Vulffe 41. Mihase 42. Morgan Lee Fey 43. Niana Kuonji 44. OneDayAtATime 45. PrincessOfTheDigimon 46. Raawiyah 47. Rose Gilmore 48. SPXGal 49. SarahE7191 50. Sayuri-Jen 51. Sevkitty 52. Silverghost 53. SoggyMuffins 54. Strawberry Lulz 55. Sugar Highness 56. Sumhope 57. TemporaryInsanity76 58. The Zutara Critic 59. Toph13139 60. Twilight Frog 61. ZutaraFan4 62. Zutaraness 63. aegisZero 64. afina.kedavra 65. amyXD 66. bluudyrabbitofportland 67. burnin4Christ 68. darkmistress013 69. disconnected15 70. eve92 71. gred18850 72. gummiworld 73. iluvSokka46 74. inaded 75. kimgeer 76. kitkat1327 77. midnightoasis 78. mkabalt 79. mnm0630 80. pfnelly 81. romanceaddict3320 82. shana.rose. 83. solarecilpse 84. thexgreatxtriplexc 85. tickles44 86. triquetraperson 87. wicca in training 88. xxemoolyxx


End file.
